Words, Hands, & Hearts
by LillieGhoul
Summary: After Sasuke left, Sakura began to date Kiba. But soon, she begins to notice Kakashi as more than just her sensei and it is his face she imagines at night. After Hinata's second failed confession to Naruto, she accepts Neji. What happens when the Uchiha who rejected her friend pursues her? A story where words, hands, & hearts are played with. KakaSaku, KibaSaku, SasuHina, NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have nothing to say. This story is kind of like a reverse harem, focusing on Sakura and Hinata. So I'd appreciate it if you don't hate them both, as that's just the genre I ended up choosing as this story progressed in my mind :P I have a few chapters up ahead so till then I'll be updating regularly.  
**

 **Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Inspiration and a suggested direction can certainly help me update faster as well, depending if I get influenced enough to follow through.** **No flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura & Hinata

* * *

The advanced classes were proving to be damn difficult, even for someone like her. But at times, they got so boring that Sakura thought the wall clock must be broken. She hated to be back in school.

After the war, they all had to resume their education. There were no more missions for awhile as peace was maintained, so they had plenty of time for further studies. Till then they had to hone their teamwork and leadership skills, not to mention study dull subjects like the History of Shinobi and Mission Analysis so that they could learn to analyse past missions. This way, they could become more efficient in executing the future ones more carefully and thus prevent further wars.

Some of them, like Shikamaru, had the privilege to get promoted to jōnin without taking the exams. Others, like Sakura, weren't so lucky.

"Haruno-san!"

Sakura tore her eyes away from the window and dragged them back to the front of the classroom to find Neji looking at her with his single eye uncovered by his hair, annoyed. The class snickered. She cringed, as some of her classmates were just freshly graduated, greenhorn chūnin. How dare they think that they were better than her, a seasoned kunoichi who had been part of the Fourth Great Ninja War? She had helped defeat Kaguya!

But apparently, the _Hokage_ of all people thought that just being useful in select areas did not warrant her promotion.

"Yes, Hyūga- _sensei_?" she drawled.

Neji sighed. "Pay attention. I asked you to tell the class that if you were stuck in a forest with no water for miles around, how would you keep yourself hydrated?"

Sakura knew the answer to this one, thank the gods. She'd kill Neji later for embarrassing her in front of her classmates. How dare he act so uptight because he was a jōnin? More importantly, why did she even have to take full time classes starting from the basics? She even had to take weekend classes with Tsunade-shishou, who was training her how to use the hundred-healing jutsu successfully and to its full potential. Did anyone think about her social life at all?

"By tapping the tree and collecting the sap," she answered.

Neji's eyes clearly stated that he didn't like this any better than she did. He was stuck as a teacher on orders, as there were no new missions to lead. With their vast experiences and extraordinary minds, Neji and Shikamaru were their teachers now and it felt _very_ embarrassing to be addressed as their students because they had originated from the same batch.

Shikamaru had been promoted to jōnin after the war because he was deemed to take his father's place in the future. He was currently undergoing training as he played the part of the Hokage's assistant. Neji has been a jōnin since the time the Konoha 11 sans Naruto became chunin.

"Correct," Neji said, tapping a diagram on the board which she paid no attention to. "However, if you are stuck in a desert, you have to be increasingly wary and conserve your energy. You should always be on the sharp lookout for..."

Sakura's mind wandered off again as she went back to staring outside the window. Ah, the new Hokage. He would always think of her as just his student. He had always cared for her so much.

But lately, she was beginning to think of him as more than just her ex-jōnin mentor. He was unapproachable before as her teacher, and now he was completely out of her league as the Hokage.

Just as she was beginning to turn back around before Neji caught her staring out the window again, she spotted Kakashi-sensei talking to Shikamaru outside and she perked up, looking at them with interest. She noticed Kakashi-sensei with his crinkly eyes and bored expression. Sakura actually knew how he looked like under that mask as well. Just after her brush-in with the Akatsuki member Sasori, she had had the privilege to treat Kakashi-sensei with her own hands. She had even fed him! Kakashi-sensei had almost nibbled her fingers as she did so…

As Kakashi walked away and disappeared from view, Sakura released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart had recently started to beat faster just looking at him. Sakura blushed as she remembered how he was her patient even recently, after the war. She had seen that illegally handsome face again and she had found herself unable to meet his eyes when he had his mask off.

How she had touched his chest and his arms. She had been under his company constantly at the war. The reanimated Zabuza had even referred to her has Kakashi's kunoichi! She almost melted thinking about that. Other than that, Kakashi had seemed unable to let her go at all during the time they fought Kaguya and even after they returned.

After that Sasuke had placed her under a genjutsu, she had woken up to find Kakashi holding her. She was resting on his lap and if it weren't for that dratted Sasuke again, she would have continued to lie there and have Kakashi fuss over her.

What a fool she had been to chase after that snake, Uchiha Sasuke. He had turned her entire life around even in his absence. Even his name now felt like a bitter taste in her mouth. He had left for his "atonement" and refused to take her with her. But he had apparently not minded the company of one Uzumaki Karin.

Right now, she winced at the thought that Kakashi had been there the entire time to watch her mull over someone worthless like Sasuke.

Even when she went to see Sasuke off as he left the village, Kakashi had stood there, watching her crash and burn as she threw herself at Sasuke once more. And Sasuke had rejected her, once more.

But Uchiha Sasuke had hurt her for the final time, she vowed.

After that nasty episode, she began dating Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba took care of her unlike Sasuke had ever thought of doing, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel the same way about him. After her recent realizations and newfound feelings for Kakashi, she did not know how to break up with Kiba.

She tried telling herself that she was on a rebound. But Kiba was so nice to her, listening to her ramble constantly and curse Sasuke. She had even cried on his shoulder as he hugged her, patted her back, and kissed her. The thought of ever hurting him was scarier than the thought of being left alone.

Sakura and Ino had hooked up with their boyfriends the same night. Ino and _her_ apparent rebound were madly in love; even if Ino's other half did not even know how to express his feelings properly to her in a dignified manner.

"You're actually not troublesome," he had told her as a means of a confession. Sakura wanted to slap her forehead at how Ino had giggled as she had told her.

The way Ino and her had both found a boyfriend was something out of a cliché drama movie. They were at a post-war celebration party, and Sakura had met up with a few friends and made plans to go together. News of Sasuke's company with Karin had reached her by a girl who had taken gossip as a profession, called Yamanaka Ino. Ino had been just as hurt as Sakura, and they were crying and drinking away their sorrows together at a table in the corner.

Pretty soon, of all people, Ino's only remaining teammate after the war had approached them, hands in his pocket and not even looking at them directly. He had requested a dance with her, even though he thought it was too troublesome, he had quickly added.

Shocked and in need of a companion to dance away her miseries with and maybe cry on his shoulder, Ino had accepted. Shikamaru and Ino had gone home together that night, and a lot of nights after that.

Looking at Ino working her magic on him even without trying, Sakura poured another glass of sake till it almost spilled out of her glass. When Kiba came up to her to request a dance, the alcohol was just beginning to get to her head and she was getting pleasantly buzzed. She remembered making out with him and how they were groping each other roughly against a wall, but she did not exactly remember how she had woken up next to him in the morning at his house, with Akamaru drooling all over her face.

The next time she hooked up with Kiba, she was in her senses. While the time together with him was certainly pleasurable and extremely knowledgeable where her body was concerned, he did not elicit the same feelings in her as Sasuke had done. Kiba was completely smitten in his puppy-dog love for her but he was not a fool. He was aware of the fact that Sakura didn't love him.

But Sakura was confident that she would soon begin to, given time. After all, Kiba was the closest person to her after her parents, and maybe Naruto. In fact, she was so fond of him that she loved every second of his company.

In fact, the best part about her early mornings was talking a stroll with him around the silent streets of Konoha as they walked Akamaru together.

The best part about her late nights happened to be when he was inside her and as his cries of ecstasy echoed around the silent streets of Konoha because of the pleasure she alone could provide him.

Ino apparently was the source of all her problems because again, it was because of her that Sakura began thinking about Kakashi-sensei in that sense.

Ino forever requested her company to the Hokage's office because she was hesitant and shy to go alone to visit her boyfriend. She always had something to deliver to Shikamaru and she forced Sakura to tag along.

One fateful evening as she waited for Ino to "be right back" as she led Shikamaru to his own attached office and shut the door behind them, Sakura was left alone in the Hoakge's room.

After awhile, Kakashi had wandered in, holding a book under his nose and closing the door behind him with his foot without looking at her. The way he smiled at her when he finally spotted her, even underneath his mask, she felt her heart skip a beat. The sudden knowledge that she was alone in a room with Kakashi was enough to send her fainting like Hinata.

That night when she slept with Kiba, she burned in shame and guilt that she had Kakashi on her mind the entire time. She was being disloyal to Kiba even by thinking about having Kakashi do to her what she was doing with him, but that did not stop her from having a mind-numbing orgasm.

In fact, after that, Sakura had begun to notice that she froze whenever she passed by Kakashi in the village or, like now, saw him outside her classroom window. He made her heart beat faster. She tried to tell herself that she was not guilty. After all, she hadn't particularly done anything had she?

She had not even shared this with Ino. Knowing Ino, news of her sex life might soon reach Suna if she found out.

Sakura sighed warily. She had no choice. She had to break up with Kiba.

But how?

She needed someone to advise her and confide in desperately, someone who was a good friend to her and understood Kiba just as well as her. Someone who would listen to her without judging, and be trusted to keep her secret.

She faces the front of the classroom. Neji met her eyes and gave a slight nod in relief before turning around to answer a question by a student.

Someone, she sits straight suddenly as inspiration hits her, like Hyūga Hinata.

-x-x-x-x-

Hinata sneezed. She had taken the day off from school today because she feared she might be coming down with a cold. She rubbed the empty eye beneath her bangs, underneath the constant eye-patch she wore over her right eye.

"Someone is thinking about you," her sister commented. "What if it's Naruto?"

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun… Does not think about me."

"You can't know that," Hanabi exclaims.

"Naruto-kun is busy these days, surrounded by a lot of admirers," Hinata said sadly. "I can't ever approach him."

"You're far more beautiful than any of them," Hanabi argued. "Naruto would be a fool to notice any other girl when you're in his vicinity."

Hinata laughs softly. "That's just ridiculous Hanabi."

Hanabi sighs. "You're too modest for your own good. Sometimes, you have to fight and take what you want."

Hinata smiles. "Hanabi, in two weeks I'm going to be an engaged woman, with a man I don't mind as a future husband at all. So I don't really see the point of your argument."

Hanabi twisted her lips. "What's the point if you still have feelings for someone else?"

While Hinata had accepted when her father had asked for her approval of the match he had suggested, Hanabi had strongly protested.

"She looks at him as nothing but a brother," Hanabi had cried.

Hiashi had raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"I don't see the concerned daughter protesting."

"But she likes Naruto!"

Hiashi had turned to Hinata. "And does he like you back?"

Hinata had hung her head.

"That's not completely true. I also harbour fondness for the man who would soon become my fiancé. After all, I love him enough to give him my right eye. I would love to have him as a partner if that is what my family wishes. I have no one I'm interested in at the current moment, so I leave the decision of my betrothal completely to my father."

Hyūga Hiashi observed his daughter. "I'll give you this month to decide. Think it over carefully and come up with a final decision. Share it with me when you're ready. In the meantime, ask Naruto if he feels the same about you as you do for him."

There was absolute silence for at least a full minute, even from Hanabi.

"I'll ask," she had spoken finally.

It was true that Hinata planned to confess her feelings to Naruto once again. But unlike last time, she would wait to certainly get a definite response.

-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with an update! Just so you know, I haven't exactly decided who ends up with who in the end so I'll just see where I'm going with this. Currently, where I am now, I don't even see that far ahead either. I thought I knew but I got confused :P ****I actually got a good response for this story and I'm excited to work on it as well.**

 **To answer my reviewers:**

 **Yes I am an avid NejiHina shipper but Sasuke will definitely be making things complicated. Other than that, the eye thing will be explained soon, it's basically a Neji-Sasuke rivalry thing I intend to have going ;)  
**

 **Another review left by an anonymous was laughed at evilly for a few minutes and then deleted. But to answer that review anyway, I don't give a _fuck_ what you think about the crack ships. Calling me a fatass virgin won't make me one (even if who knows, I might actually be one?) and asking me to kill myself just makes me sad about your own life that you actually gave me enough importance to leave me a review in the first place.**

 **Enjoy, and do let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura could not talk to Hinata.

As she visited the Hyūga compound after school, she had not expected Kiba to already be in the company of Hinata. Apparently, he was concerned for his remaining teammate's health and came to check up on her as she had not come in to school today.

She wanted to catch a hold of Neji and head back to the Hyūga compound with him, not to mention giving him an earful for the embarrassment she had to face earlier.

But luckily or unluckily, she was lost in thought, thinking about how to approach the topic with Hinata when she ran smack into Kakashi-sensei.

It was actually her own fault, or maybe his as they both weren't watching exactly where they were going. She had stayed in a daze for more than half an hour. He had grabbed her arm before she fell, and he hadn't let go till he was completely sure she was alright, with both feet properly on the ground. After that, he had rubbed the top of her head before leaving.

"See you later, my cherry on top," he called to her as he left.

Sakura had went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, that is, after she broke out of her daze and stopped staring after him as if senpai had finally noticed her.

Cherry, and on top? She could understand why he called her a cherry because of her name, but why did he call her _his_ cherry? And "on top" too! Had he really meant to imply a sex position, or did he just mess with her? He _was_ reading his porn at the moment too.

She had only returned to her senses when Neji knocked on the bathroom door, asking her how much longer she needed to take.

"Were you peeking?" Sakura accused him as she closed the bathroom door behind her, looking pointedly at his eye.

Neji almost fell. "Why the hell would I do that?" he demanded to know.

"How else did you know I was in there?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Neji said, "I asked Kakashi-sama and he said he saw you go in there and he looked pretty amused. He never watches where he's going, the fool, but he apparently saw you. His head was buried in his book, as usual. He almost ran into me."

Shocked, Sakura stopped, inhaled a large breath. Neji noticed her faltering steps and stopped as well, looking back at her questioningly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Sakura muttered, as she resumed walking. "It's just..."

When Neji continued to look at her curiously, she coughed and spoke again, "Sometimes I wonder how he... Why do you say he looked amused?"

"I don't even need to activate my Byakugan anymore to see through some things with my other eye," Neji told her. "I can always see how he looks like under his mask as well. For example, today, he has not shaved and if he doesn't soon, his stubble would start scratching his face because of his mask."

Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed. "You... you mean... you know... what he looks like?"

Neji scoffed. "Of course. I saw what he looked like back when we were just genin. Maybe Hinata-sama did as well, but she's not the curious kind so I'm not sure. It's not that hard or complicated for us. It's our bread and butter. We don't always have to tell people about _all_ the things we notice now do we? Like, for example, how some people act around others?"

Neji looked at her pointedly and Sakura felt as if lightning had struck her where she stood as he looked at her. She had completely frozen as she looked at him almost fearfully.

 _He knows!_

"Neji, it's not... It's nothing like that! It's..." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, you don't have to justify your actions to me," Neji told her, raising an eyebrow. "And... neither do you have to tell me why you wish to speak to Hinata-sama alone either."

Sakura exhaled. Bless Neji, he was a wonderful companion. Nothing escaped his eye when it came to anything but he respected other people's silence and privacy. It forced her to reconsider killing him for embarrassing her back in their class.

As soon as Neji and Sakura made their way inside and entered the gardens, she saw Hinata and Kiba sitting together and her heart sank. Hinata was facing her, and Kiba was lying down on the grass, arms folded behind his head and one leg over the other. As soon as Akamaru saw her, he began yapping and wagging his tail.

"Uh-oh," Neji comments, shooting a side-glance at Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Hinata greeted as their eyes met.

Kiba got up on his elbows and turned. His eyes brightened as he saw her. He jumped up with both feet and almost skipped over to her. He held her by her waist as he nuzzled her neck as a form of greeting. Akamaru also ran over and began circling her, trying to lick her face.

Sakura smiled weakly at Hinata and Neji over his shoulder.

"Ah, hi Kiba-kun," she says as she touches the side of his neck. "Down boy," she orders Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun, things would be bad if my Father or anyone saw you like this," Hinata told him as she giggled lightly.

"You are, after all, in a house of Hyūga who have their eyes planted everywhere and can see through even the thickest of walls." Neji commented. "There is no privacy here."

"I want to kiss you so bad," Kiba growls in her ear as he still held her.

"Not now," Sakura whispers. "Perhaps later."

She felt guilty as soon as she said it. It was a force of habit, but the smile on Kiba's face illustrated all his happiness on hearing those words.

"So does that mean I'm coming over tonight?" he asks gleefully, looking at her for confirmation with an expression only the prospect of spending the night together with her could bring on his face.

Sakura swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked at his hopeful expression.

"If I say yes, will you let me go right now, so that I can talk to Hinata in private about a matter?"

Kiba nods excitedly. "Neji and I were just leaving anyway," he tells her. "I need to go visit Kurenai-sensei too and Neji just decided to accompany me."

He heads back and he pulls Neji.

"Neji, we're leaving. The quicker we leave the quicker Sakura-chan returns home and the more time I get to spend with her."

"What, why? Why am I leaving? This is _my_ home," Neji tried to protest.

Neji could barely hold his ground as Kiba pulled him away, looking back at Sakura with an expression of utmost passion on his face. Sakura felt her insides clench and she smiled at him awkwardly.

"See you tonight, Sakura-chan," he growled pleasantly as his expression gave way to a knowing smirk. His canine teeth poked out, the one she loved to run her tongue across so much.

"But Hinata-sama has her training to do," Neji insisted. "She needs to learn how to hold her own in battle relying on just one Byakugan!"

"Stop looking for excuses to touch her, Neji," Kiba teased.

"What? No!" Neji objected, but Kiba had successfully dragged him away and out of the compound.

Tearing her eyes away as they left, she turned to Hinata. Hinata was also looking at them leaving, a wide smile on her face. She turns to Sakura finally, inviting her to speak.

"Hinata, how does it feel to use just one eye?" Sakura asked.

Hinata removed her eye-patch to reveal her eye as she sighed.

"It's fine actually, it just takes longer to grab on to things than it used to do previously and retain control."

"So what's with the eye-patch?" Sakura asked, eying it as Hinata pushed it up her head.

"I wear it for training mostly, just so that it makes things easier. Old habits die hard you know. And my father and Neji-niisan advised me to keep it on so that I remember I cannot rely on it too much."

"You don't have to wear it _all_ the time you know, especially when you hang out with Naruto. Your eyes are beautiful. How else will he notice you?"

Hinata blushed as she nervously looked around. "He... he was the one who healed it anyway. It's not... not like he... he has anything new to notice."

Sakura sighed as she leaned back on her elbows, trying to make herself comfortable. Hinata was getting nervous again so Sakura thought about changing the topic to soothe her nerves.

"Hinata, I have to talk to you about Kiba."

"Oh, Kiba-kun," Hinata says, smiling. "Sakura-san, I have much to be thankful for because of you."

Sakura looks at her strangely. "Why's that?"

Hinata leans forward excitedly as she almost squealed.

"It's because of you Kiba-kun is so happy. Do you know he was so troubled because of things at his home? His mother was constantly after him because he has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulder and he couldn't - or wouldn't - keep up. But you came in his life just in time to help him cope. He's become so much more responsible, happy, and he's always in a good mood these days. In fact, just before you came over, he couldn't stop talking about you."

Hinata had no idea how much each word served her as a blow to her chakra points. It was like Hinata had hit her with her clan's specialized Eight Trigrams 64-Palms.

-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hi guys, here's another update for you. I was so eager to write it for some reason that I pushed back some important work :s  
**

 *** I hope this answers the questions you have about Hinata's eye.**

 *** And yes, that troll is highly entertaining and left me another review xD**

 *** Believe me I am dying to include some _real_ NejiHina and SasuHina scenes soon too, but I can't have that without setting up the pace of the story properly first :(  
**

 *** The next chapter will most probably feature a KibaSaku lime ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"You must adjust your stance, Hinata-sama," Neji said as he stood behind her, holding both her arms as he demonstrated. "Otherwise you won't be able to progress after you reach 32-palms."

Her face strangely felt hot at such close proximity. It had never bothered her before, that is, not until her father had allowed her to look at him in that sense.

"Your legs are not bent properly," he was saying as he moved to adjust them with his own feet, not letting go of her arms. Their legs touched, and she was surprised that Neji didn't comment on her shivering. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Once he was satisfied by her position, he moved away to critically examine her. She felt strangely shy as she wondered what he thought about her body. Did he notice the extra few pounds she had put on after the war? What did he think about her figure? Thank the gods she was wearing her jacket.

Her father had told her that he had not yet taken his proposal to Neji. He was oblivious till she came up with a decision in two weeks. Then her father would ask the same question to him as he asked her two weeks back and approach him formally, as custom dictated. Butterflies swooped in her stomach as she wondered what he would say and how he would react.

Did he ever think about her as more than just a cousin? Neji had become something of an elite in their clan because of the eye he hid. He no longer needed to call her Hinata-sama, as some people had taken to calling _him_ Neji-sama. Did he have time to look at someone like her now, or waste his time training her?

She shook her head free of the thought as Neji spoke again. "You must lurch forward and spin your arms around as you move after the 32-palms, like this."

As he demonstrated the movement, she could not help but notice how gracefully his body moved, like he was orchestrating a play. Other than that, she could not really get a clear idea of his body under his baggy clothing. She wondered what he looked like, shirtless. How much chest hair did he have?

"Now, come at me," he said as he raised his arm, going into his Gentle Fist fighting pose and activating the Byakugan uncovered by his hair. She jolted out of her daze suddenly as he said that and shook her head, mainly to focus her thoughts and protest at the same time.

"B-but, Neji-nn-i" she tried to protest, but her tongue stuck. She could not bring herself to call him her brother anymore. After all, he wasn't her brother anyway and he was just a year older.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, misunderstanding why she broke off. "I can stop you from doing any damage to me. After you reach 32, take a strong step forward. But you must not stop or hesitate. Don't think about stopping till you reach 64."

 _Easy for you to say,_ Hinata thought. _You could reach 128 when you were just a genin. Now, you can knock out all 361 with your new eye in nary a heartbeat._

"But Neji... I can't do it without my right eye."

If Neji noticed that she had called him without the "nii-san", he didn't comment. He stooped guiltily as she mentioned her eye, his eyes wandering away.

After Neji had all but died back in the war, he was revived by Naruto. But his cursed seal had already closed and sealed his Byakugan as he had legitimately died for a few minutes, like Guy as well. He had lost his sight. Tsunade had told them that they needed another Byakugan substitute if Neji ever hoped to see again.

Hinata, as kind as ever, had volunteered to donate her own eye to restore his vision in at least one eye.

Neji had refused point-blank. "I can never accept this from you, Hinata-sama. It is I who is born to serve you, not the other way around."

Hinata had touched the side of his face and held his hand as she sat beside him on his bed. "Duty does not border on obligations, but affections as well. You know that you are one of my closest friends on earth and very near to my heart."

Neji had been ashamed, but tears leaked from his blind eyes underneath the gauze wrapped over them. "But I... I almost killed you back in the... If I had not been stopped after the match had ended... Why would you go through so much for me even after that? I am completely undeserving."

Hinata smiled. "You paid back with interest when you bodily sacrificed yourself for me and Naruto-kun. If you don't hesitate to throw away your own life for me, what is just an eye? Besides, I have two. What's more, you need it more than I do and you can make far better use of it than me as well."

Neji shook his head indignantly to protest. "No... I... I... It was my duty to protect you."

Hinata had leaned in close and kissed his blind eyes over his gauze. "And you did. Nothing you can say will convince me otherwise, Neji-niisan. My mind is already made. I can see just as well with one eye."

When her father had tried to get her to properly think over her decision, she had declared, "I live to serve my family, just like Neji-niisan, who all but died for me."

After the infusion, Naruto had healed Hinata's eye, just like how he had healed Kakashi-sensei's eye when Madara had snatched away his Sharingan. Kakashi had regained his lost eyesight, but he could no longer wield the Sharingan.

It was the same case with Hinata. Her right eye was devoid of the Byakugan, but her eyes retained their beauty and softness. With time, her vision started to restore from that eye and it kept on improving, though she was still half-blind. It was not known if she could use the Byakugan in that eye again, but Neji insisted on training and finding out. That did not cease his guilt.

However, no one was prepared for what the reawakening of Neji Hyūga's eye resulted in. The one which received the chakra of Hinata's Byakugan shone bright after a few days of going through intense spasms of pain which had left him screaming. But the final product which had resulted was so intense that it had distributed a little chakra and restored his eyesight on his other blind eye as well.

No one looked at Neji the same way again, but that was not what bothered him. Hinata's actions had touched his heart and he looked at her differently now. And the least he could do was work hard to make her stand on her own feet again in terms of strength.

"Of course you can do it," he told her now encouragingly, making himself look back at her directly and meeting her eyes. "Especially if you know where to strike. You remember the basics, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"Confidence, Hinata-sama," Neji said resolutely.

Hinata nods, still unsure. She adjusts her pose again and taking in a deep breath, launched forward forcefully into the attack not holding back.

Neji followed her movements and parried each blow she made and complimented her on her style.

"Don't think much about it," he encouraged. "Keep moving forward. You're doing great."

As soon as Hinata reached 32-palms, she lurched forward, as Neji had taught her. But as she did, she made a slight misstep. She fell forward forcefully on top of an unprepared Neji as she lost her balance, knocking him down with her in the process.

"Ouch," she mumbled as her hair fell over her face, darkening her vision.

As she put both palms out in front of her and lifted herself a little, she noticed that she felt a strong thumping. Wondering what it was, she shook her head to adjust her hair away from her face... And looks up to find herself looking in Neji's eyes, one white with a tinge of lavender, and the other a bright blue with a white, shining iris with a floral pattern. The one which had a part of her inside it.

 _Tenseigan,_ she thought in awe.

She would never tire looking at it but not for the same reasons the other Hyūga revered it. She felt a special connection to it knowing that it belonged to Neji and that she played a part in helping him achieve this remarkable feat.

It was found that Naruto had revived Neji with his gift blessed by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. In healing Neji, he had transferred his chakra to revive him. Only when his Byakugan was recovered was it discovered what the transfusion of the Ōtsutsuki-diluted chakra along with his Hyūga blood had resulted in. The Hyūga, after all, are Hamura Ōtsutsuki's descendants, who was the first wielder of the Tenseigan.

It's only rival was the Rinnegan, currently only wielded in an eye by Sasuke Uchiha. He had received similar chakra which had combined with his Uchiha blood resulting in its awakening.

Right now, Hinata wondered why Neji was blushing furiously. Looking down, she realised that what she thought was the ground was actually his chest, and she was resting on it. The thumping she felt was his rapidly beating heart.

"H-Hinata... Sama..." He barely let out. He coughed as his breath stuck in his throat. He pinched his eyes shut.

She could understand why he was uncomfortable, but the extent of his embarrassment was confusing. It was not exactly the first time she had landed on him, nor the first time she had touched him. She looked at him questioningly as he opened his eyes again, trying to steady his breathing. He coughed again as his eyes further dilated and looked at her pleadingly, trying to send a message.

Hang on, why was he looking at her like that? It was then that she realised that something was poking her somewhere indecent. Something hard. She tried to move but it kept getting harder and rigid beneath her. Neji threw his head back and groaned desperately, his eyes losing their focus as they rolled up.

She looked down and she saw that she was actually in direct contact with his erect member, which was growing harder and harder with each passing second she had it in contact as she moved around. As she had moved, she had accidentally set in motion a few things which shouldn't be where they were, at least not out in open. She had accidentally and unknowingly given him a good grinding, and Neji Hyūga was left powerless and incapacitated.

Screaming, she pulled her hands back abruptly and covered her face as she jumped up, eyes widening.

Neji looked away, his face burning in shame as he hung his head. The veins stretching on one of his eyes had already retracted as his face flushed deeply, and he tried in vain to hide his growing inconvenience.

"I... I'm sorry," he muttered in an alien voice before he quickly stood up. He almost ran away from the compound, leaving Hinata staring back at him.

She had caused this reaction. _Her._

It had felt so... intriguing, now that she thought about it. She had no idea it could grow to be so straight. And so _big_.

-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, as promised, some KibaSaku steam. Other than that, this is the last chapter I had covered up, so the next update might take a bit longer as I also have to get back to the work I have been pushing back ^_^'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sitting on top in a missionary position, Sakura rocked him back and forth with an urgency she did not know from where it was coming from as she buried her fingers in his shaggy hair. A lot had happened today, and she couldn't get Kakashi-sensei out of her mind.

Kiba grabbed both sides of the bed to receive her blows to the fullest and keep himself braced from her onslaught of attacks. They both had their naked bodies and the bed below them covered in sweat. As he threw his head back further against the pillows, he could only wheeze out the first half of her name.

She didn't listen as she was lost deep in thought, thinking about a grey haired man who also kept dogs as his companions.

When Kiba had come over tonight, she had not even waited for him to get out of his clothes completely. She had worked herself up to her limits thinking about Kakashi and she couldn't take it any longer. She took off his shirt and pushed him back on her bed. She climbed over him as she met his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, rubbing his hairy chest and shoulders. Her hands traveling down, she fumbled with the button of his trousers and rubbed him down to get him good and ready.

Not wanting to be left behind, he pushed her back playfully, taking off her skirt as he turned her around. Holding her legs apart, he surfaced from beneath them as he inserted his tongue in her wet, luscious opening. As he moved his tongue around inside her, she was glad she couldn't see his face in their current position, or he was sure to know that she was thinking of someone else. It was easier to imagine someone else as well when he wasn't facing her.

Holding her hips to lift her up even more, he thrust himself from behind her and she cried out in pleasure as she took in his entire length. As he maintained a steady rhythm, she grabbed the sheets tightly, gritting her teeth. He had discovered that he satisfied her best when they were in this position, and not just because it was a pun on his own nickname and beastly image around the village. He grabbed the cheeks of her buttocks tighter as he grit his teeth and pumped into her harder still, their skins smacking against each other. He soon gave in to his desires as he let loose inside her, breathing deeply.

Taking her back in his arms, he thought that she might be done for today as she normally snuggled up in his arms before falling asleep. But tonight proved to be a little different. Taking off her blouse, she unclasped her bra as he watched, surprised. She was never this excited or horny before. Normally, she only allowed him to take her once in a few hours. He lifted his hips up a little as she helped remove his own trousers before sitting on top of him. She leaned over him, arms around his neck, breasts against his chest, and drowning his mouth in hers.

 _"My cherry on top,"_ Kakashi-sensei's voice echoed through her mind. Her kissed grew more insistent.

She grinded her femininity against his masculinity and before he knew it, he was hard again to the point that it almost started to become painful. She finally took in his length as she jumped over him. She rode him to the point that he almost ran out of breath at the growing intensity of the pleasure which just kept escalating as she rocked him. This was a new kind of intensity, a first.

"Ss-s-Sa… Sa… k-kura…." He wheezed now.

As Sakura slowed down only enough so he could get his words out, he inhaled a sharp gasp as he looked at her with an almost defeated expression on his face.

"Sakura… I can't… I can't hold it in much… much longer… I'm… I'm going to… b-blow."

She looked at the pained, held-back, and restraining expression on her partner's face. The colour on his face was becoming closer and closer to resembling the colour of the markings on his cheeks.

Sakura grabbed both of his shoulders. "No, wait, not yet. I'm getting close."

"B-but…" Kiba tried, but stopped as Sakura turned and all he saw was her back again. She sat on him in a position similar to the one where he had previously dominated, except this time, she was leading. She leaned forward, grabbing his toes for support as she straddled him again even more roughly.

This way, it was easier to imagine she was on top of someone else, someone with a scarred left eye and one who had fairer skin than the one she was with. She couldn't see him, but she could feel the passion from beneath her, and it was enough to satisfy her for now.

Kiba gritted his teeth so tight that he feared he might break his jaws. He had no idea how he was still holding back, he was utterly spent. Lifting himself a little, he held her waist and buried his face on her back, his protruding fang poking into her bone as he bit. Sakura gasped as she continued to grind against him. She retracted one hand and started playing with the soft cushion below his manhood.

The fondling was perhaps his limit, because he growled wildly. He threw himself back as he released finally, hands dropping as he lost energy in them. She sighed in relief and took out a ragged breath as she found her release as well.

Numb at the thought of what she had done again, she did not come back to her senses and continued to sit atop him until he pulled her back to lie down against him. Her desperation to be with Kakashi had clouded her brain and logic, and she had led Kiba on once more. Hugging her close and still breathing heavily, he sighed in her ear, hot breath fanning her face.

"You're… You're too much, you know that?" he complimented her as he nuzzled her shoulder.

She continued looking away from him, knowing what he said was true. She bit her lip. She really was too much. She was fantasizing about having wild sex with Kakashi while using Kiba in the process to satisfy her own needs. As her eyes started to burn, she widened them so the tears wouldn't appear or spill.

Kiba ran his hands down the length of her arm while he continued to leave kisses on the nape of her neck. He ran his hand down and felt her stomach. Sakura sniffed, and he instantly became alert.

"Sakura?" he asks, tipping her chin to make her look at him. He saw the tears and as their eyes met, they spilled out.

"Sakura, shush, don't cry. What's wrong?" he asks, concerned. He engulfs her in his arms. As Sakura sighed against the hollow of his shoulder, he continues to caress her and rub her cheek, looking straight at her.

"Sakura, don't be sad. I'm here. I'll always take care of you, that's a promise. I… I love you."

Green eyes meet the black as Sakura released a sob. "I… I…"

Kiba just smiled and silenced her by placing his thumb on her lips while he continued to caress her cheek.

"You don't have to say anything. Please, let me remain in my illusion. It's enough that you know I love you. Someday soon, you will learn to love me as well. I'll do my best to make that happen, you'll see."

"Y-You…" Sakura tried to speak but she was broken off by a kiss which he administered straight on her lips, releasing her after more than half a minute.

"I love you," he whispered again as he pulled apart, before resuming to kiss her softly as he opened her mouth with his. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back and he tasted the two drops of tears which landed. He continued kissing her till she almost fell asleep in his arms.

As she cuddled over his chest, he stroked her hair softly, one arm behind his head as he stared at the ceiling till Sakura's breathing eased. Soon, he drifted off to sleep himself.

-x-x-x-x-

As the streets of Konoha echoed with the sleeping voices of the villagers, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi stood alone at the gates, waiting for someone. Soon, the said person landed right in front of them, sweeping aside his robe as he gets up.

"Welcome back," Naruto greets him with a hug.

"Ergh, let go of me you usuratonkachi," Uchiha Sasuke mutters as he dusts himself off.

Naruto does so as he surveys Sasuke.

"Dobe, you look like a hobo."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not here to impress any girls," he mutters. "Last I remembered, they're all a bunch of airheads."

Naruto looks around. "Weren't you travelling with Karin?"

"I was. She'll be here in two weeks. She had to make a detour."

Naruto nods once. Kakashi was looking at them speak with interest, observing Sasuke silently.

"Sasuke, your old quarters at the Uchiha compound will be ready. You'll be staying there and you'll be under near-constant surveillance. And as Hokage, I feel like I must warn you not to... _Hurt_ some people."

Sasuke looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh? I didn't realize I was still considered an important personality in the said people's lives."

"Well, that you aren't. But it is my duty to protect the people."

"Yes, the _people,_ " Sasuke said, amused.

"And if you hurt them again Sasuke, this time I _will_ hurt you," Kakashi says, a twinkle in his eye as he apparently smiled behind his mask. "You've been forgiven and your deeds near-forgotten far too many times."

Sasuke wanted to retort but he conveniently kept silent. _Kakashi has a lot of nerve thinking he can defeat me,_ he thought. _Why does he even care that much about that pink-headed strawberry?_

"You also have to resume your classes from tomorrow. It's compulsory for all shinobi. And after all, you _are_ still a genin."

"You're joking."

"I haven't decided if I want to promote you to chūnin yet either," Kakashi continued.

Sasuke looks at him with a blank expression, trying to wonder if he actually _was_ joking.

"Now come on," Kakashi says. "It is not wise to loiter at the gates like a bunch of gossiping ladies who have overstayed their welcome."

Naruto and Sasuke both gaped at Kakashi, but he appeared to have on a smile which vaguely resembled Sai's.

 _Why do I get the feeling that Kakashi seriously wishes to do me in?_ Sasuke wondered, a bit unnerved.

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

 **A/N:** **So Sasuke is finally here :D Let's see how the dominoes fall now shall we? As always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke trudged his way through the unfamiliar streets of Konoha. A lot had changed since he had left and the renovations after Pain destroyed the village were new to him.

No one had bothered to rebuild the Uchiha lodgings. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he remembered how prestigious and magnificent the old architectural buildings had once stood. In its place were now a few stores, a hospital, and different apartment buildings, one of which Sasuke guessed housed his new home.

Kakashi had not even bothered to lead him there, abandoning him by pointing away at a building vaguely. But he had very clearly mentioned that Sasuke would be watched. Sasuke casually flipped his Rinnegan and sure enough, he saw two ANBU guards a few metres away, one of whom had not even bothered to hide her presence.

She was casually clothed but her very demeanour indicated that she was a highly skilled assassin who would shove a dagger in his back in a blink of an eye if he made a single wrong move. Even though Sasuke could teleport just as fast, the casualness of the woman unnerved him, especially when she smiled and waved at him even though Sasuke had not even turned around to look at her or given any such indication that he had even noticed her.

The other was a scouting guard who stood at the rooftop. He was in uniform and he was looking away from Sasuke. Judging by his distance, he no doubt was a ninja with a kekke-genkai with high sensory abilities. He did not even need to keep an eye on him, to keep an eye on him.

Sasuke scoffed angrily. The only reason he was back in Konoha was because of Karin and his dream of resurrecting the Uchiha clan. He was actually contemplating settling down with Karin because she was an Uzumaki, which meant that his descendants would be _strong,_ combined with his Uchiha blood. Who knows, they might even be born with or awaken the Rinnegan on their own. His decision to marry Karin was purely because it was a marriage of convenience, not because he had his heart completely out for her.

He sighed as he walked around. His feet automatically carried him towards the roadside dam where he had spent most of his childhood. Nostalgia rushed at him as memories tumbled over his head, one after the other. His thoughts were mostly those of Naruto, and how simply annoying he was.

"Why the fuck do I have to go to school?" Sasuke had asked him.

"Because, like it or not teme, you are still a genin," Naruto had replied.

"And you?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto puffed up his chest. "I am a chunin," he said proudly. "And working my way towards being a jonin! They're just roadblocks in my path to become Hokage-dattebayo!"

Sasuke snorted. If that was what he had to do to become Hokage even after proving to be the strongest shinobi in the village, then forget it.

Speaking of the blonde devil...

Sasuke had reached the roadside dam, and surprise surprise. Who else just decided to be there, just like the old times?

He was standing right down there, toying with his feet, arms behind his head. Sasuke sighed, walking along, but stopped short when he realized that he was not alone.

A girl stood across from him, long hair shining in the twilight as tendrils blew across her cheek. Sasuke's heart beat a little bit faster, but not enough to change the expression on his face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He was just about to go right on ahead when the girl spoke up, in the softest of voices carried by the wind.

"I... I wanted to talk to you, Naruto-kun," she said, twiddling her thumbs.

Naruto hesitated, trying to avoid eye contact, which was easy as the girl was returning the favor.

He stopped, masking his footsteps so that his approach won't be noticed. He had a reason to believe he was walking in on a confession. He slipped behind a tree, unnoticed, and masked his chakra. He respected personal boundaries, and the girl looked like she would lose her nerve any second. He wanted to pass right on by, but something made him stop to hear what happened next.

Putting his fingers over his left eye, he could clearly see what was happening in the clearing via his peripheral vision, kind of like Gaara could spy. Sasuke mentally cursed himself. Is this what he had stooped down to? Spying on _Naruto_ and a girl who was obviously a Hyuga?

"Yeah?" Naruto replied nervously.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto was nervous. A girl was very obviously confessing to him, and a beautiful girl at that. Sasuke was very used to it, however, and he could have easily brushed it aside. But it was all very new for Naruto.

"I was... Umm..." she stammered.

God her stutter was terrible. She was obviously very shy. Sasuke liked his girls bold and confident, like Karin. Sakura was kind of attractive too. Sure, she was also bold and confident, but she tended to act like a girly sap in front of him, melting into a puddle of lovey dovey goo, going along with anything he said. It annoyed the hell out of him. Perhaps if she actually was more of herself in front of him, he would've given her a chance. For him, she was _annoying_.

But so were other girls.

Naruto did nothing to encourage the girl in front of him to speak, and she was silent for a full awkward minute before she spoke next.

"You... you never gave me an answer," she finally spoke up, determination on her face as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Answer... answer to?" Naruto said, acting the fool. He was doing nothing to make her job easier. The expression on the girl's face sunk, and he could tell that she had already resigned to his inevitable rejection, but she carried on.

She sighed. "What I said to you... When Pain attacked the village."

The sharp intake of breath which Naruto took meant that he understood what she was implying, and he could no longer dodge it.

"Well, you see, Hinata-chan..." Naruto began.

She took in a deep breath.

"I... I like you, Naruto-kun," she finally said, letting it all out in a rush.

A few seconds passed before Naruto formed another goofy smile on his face.

"Hinata-chan, I like you too. You're an amazing person, and the best sister any one can ever ask for."

Sasuke flinched. _Oh boy..._

He could literally hear her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"It's not you, it's me. I just... don't feel the same way. You see, I like someone else. You're a good girl, and I'm sure you'll make any guy very happy, perhaps even the luckiest man in the world. And I'll help you in any way, you know."

 _Stop talking now,_ Sasuke wanted to say. Even from here he was, he saw her eyes well up with tears.

"Anyway, if you ever need me, I'll always be here you know?" Naruto said as he ruffled her hair, messing it, but Sasuke very much doubted if Hinata was listening anymore. "I'll always be there for you. You're like a sister to me, and one of my greatest friends. I'll see you soon OK? I uhh... promised I'll meet Sasuke."

Sasuke almost snorted out loud as Naruto hurriedly made his way out of the clearing. _What a fucking liar._

She was left alone in the clearing, standing as still as a statuette. Sasuke wondered if he should leave. Why did he care how she coped with her rejection?

She fell forwards on her knees suddenly, sobbing out her heart. Sasuke's heart ached, and he wondered why. Never had a girl made him feel like that way before. He contemplated if he should go comfort her, but he doubted anyone would trust him.

She continued to sob, and Sasuke stood there, helpless. Just as he had almost picked up the nerve to go and lend her a shoulder - something _exactly_ the opposite of his character and ego - he heard a bark in the distance. He knew it belonged to the Inuzuka mutt.

The dog barked as he came and whined, sniffing the girl and followed by the loud call of the Inuzuka ragamuffin whom Sasuke had heard from Naruto to be dating his Sakura.

"Hinata!" the Inuzuka said, shocked as he bent forward to take her in his arms.

Now that someone was here to take care of her, Sasuke had no reason to linger. He should just walk away. But it was with a heavy heart he did, and he surprised himself at his own reluctance.

 _Hinata,_ Sasuke tasted her name in his mouth, running his tongue over his lips as he walked away.

Maybe life at Konoha won't be so damn boring after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay I finally updated! I hated to do that to Hina-bunny, but it was necessary :( No, Naruto is not a jerk! He just never felt the same way for her, even in canon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to ask the same question Tenten did in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth. "Do they even have cell phones in this world?"**

 **I included it anyway.**

 **Yes A-kun, I intended to update The Butterfly Effect next, but inspiration just hit me for this suddenly.**

 **Sasuke _does_ have a lot of work cut out for him, and it'll be a while before something actually happens between the two of them. It has to be planned properly. Making Sasuke less of an asshat is a lot of work as well.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Sister!

He had called her his _sister!_

Even her cousin Neji had never called her his sister before in his life!

As Kiba held her to him and carried her home, she clutched the front of his shirt. Kiba was the only boy she was ever comfortable with and had confidence to speak up to, as Shino was gone. They shared everything together, but they just hadn't been spending as much time together after he got together with Sakura.

It seemed as if Sakura was responsible in taking away everyone important to her. She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that about her friend.

Did Naruto still like Sakura? He did say he liked someone else. So did that mean she was in his bad books because she was best friends with Kiba, who currently held Sakura's heart?

"I'll call Sakura, alright?" Kiba was saying now. "She'll take a look at you."

Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to face Sakura right now.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun," she tried to say, but he had already pulled out his cell phone. She was on his speed dial.

He asked Sakura to meet them at the Hyuga compound and sure enough, she was waiting for them as they reached.

"What happened, Hinata?" Sakura asked as she hurriedly felt her forehead for any sign of fever.

"I found her like that beside the dam," Kiba told Sakura as Akamaru barked and tried to lick Sakura's face. "She looked like she had fainted."

"I am feeling a bit dizzy," Hinata admitted.

"But what happened?" Sakura repeated as she held Akamaru down. "Is your blood pressure running low? Did Neji drive you too hard in training again?"

"What? No," she said as she groaned. "I... I just..."

Sakura and Kiba both leaned in closer to hear what she was saying and she blushed.

"Put me down already Kiba-kun."

He tentatively placed her down, making sure she didn't stumble.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked as she held on to Akamaru for support.

"Of course I am. There's no need for this fuss."

"Then tell us what happened," Sakura coaxed.

"I..." she said. Kiba was her best friend in the world, and she was also quite close to Sakura. They already knew everything. So why was she hesitating?

"I confessed to Naruto-kun," she told them without looking up, her bangs covering her eyes. She could feel both of them flinch.

"Oh boy. I take it that it didn't go well?" Sakura asked sadly.

Hinata met her eyes. "N-no. He said that he likes someone else."

She didn't tell them that he also said she was like a sister to him. That was too embarrassing.

"Why I oughta-!" Kiba growled, shaking his fist. Sakura took his arm and gently placed it down again.

"It's ok," Sakura said. "Naruto can't help it if he does not feel the same way for her."

"No, it's not that," Kiba said, his eyes narrowed as his shoulders slumped. "He hurt Hinata! He already has to pay for that. But if he tries to go after you again..."

Sakura sighed as she gently caressed the arm she still held. "It's fine, Kiba-kun. I don't like Naruto."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"First Rock Lee, then Naruto," he muttered, trailing off. "Well anyway, I guess I should leave you girls alone. I'll see you later, Sakura-chan," he winked as he planted a kiss on her before he left.

Sakura nodded, satisfied. "He's learning. You know, I've always tried to make him understand the signs when two people need to talk in private."

Hinata's eyes widened as they filled with tears once more.

"Oh, Sakura-san, it was horrible! You know how you always encouraged me to be confident when I speak to guys, and I honestly did! I brought up the nerve to confess to him again, and... and..."

Sakura hugged her. "It's ok Hinata. Shit happens. But you know, you should totally act like it doesn't affect you at all. That makes guys completely crazy and chase you. If you start dating someone else altogether, that will totally make him _so_ jealous as well."

She sobbed for a while before pulling back. "Teach me Sakura-san. Teach me how to be more confident with guys."

Sakura thought about it. "Have you ever stopped to think about why you're so shy and get nervous so easily?"

Hinata tried to think. "Well, I've just always liked Naruto, and I was always fine watching him from afar. But when he got too close, it felt like... You know... Everything is burning."

"Hold up," Sakura said, holding up both her palms. "Excluding the fact that you are a kunoichi. Have you... ever been close to a guy before?"

Hinata looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Of course not," she said.

Sakura was shocked. "Hinata, have you even _kissed_ a guy before?"

Hinata looked away, twiddling her thumbs. "Um..."

"Ah, so therein lies the problem!" Sakura sighed. "You're not experienced! No wonder you looked about to faint every time Neji touched you... And when you touched him."

Hinata's mouth fell to the ground. "He... He told you about that?"

Sakura smirked. "Not intentionally. You see, you're not the only one who comes to me with problems. All it did was take a gentle coaxing and a little bluff to get even a caged bird singing. At first, he went on and on to deny that he felt anything at all. I might have led him to believe that you told me a few secrets."

"But... But I don't have the same problem with Kiba-kun, nor do I have the same problem in combat to touch anyone. Gentle Fist actually _requires_ close contact to inflict damage," Hinata said.

Just at that moment, they spotted Neji making his way about the grounds, his arms laden with bundles. As soon as he saw them, his gaze fixed on Hinata and he almost stumbled, dropping the bundle in his hand as he hurriedly made his way out of their sight.

"Looks like you transferred the problem to someone else as well when you touched him," she said, smirking. "You know, you're perfect for each other."

Sakura didn't understand why Hinata suddenly looked at her with such intensity.

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Hinata said quietly. "It's just that... Father asked me if I consider him too. You know, it's proper practice to date only if you are engaged. That way, no one has objections. If things work well and our minds match, we then fix a wedding date. You see, before there was Naruto I thought about. But now since there is no one in my life, do you really think Neji is right for me?"

Sakura also noticed the fact that Hinata had said his name without the nii-san, and how excited she was at the prospect of dating.

"I don't know Hinata. Why don't you two try going out in private and see? You know, for once look at each other in... _that_ sense."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "I can ask Father to arrange that easily!"

"Um... Hinata. What I meant was..."

"Yes I know, this is genius! I will tell Chichiue that I will give him my decision after I go on a private dinner with Neji."

"Hinata, I don't think an arranged marriage meeting will give you that kind of confidence. You need to meet with him _alone_."

Hinata's mind whirled. "Alone as in..."

"Alone as in... Alone enough to kiss him."

"K-k-kkk-kiss... him?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes. And don't hesitate to make love to him if that's what you really want. Tackle everything confidently. You need to be more comfortable in your body, and more confident about how beautiful you really are. Learn to take what you want."

Even though Sakura's advice sounded almost the same as Hanabi's, Hinata almost fell unconscious again.

* * *

Sakura left Hinata pondering as she had to meet with Ino. But the thing about Ino was that nowadays, there was no telling where she was.

She went to the Yamanaka flower shop and she met Ino's mom, who told her that she might be at the Hokage's office. Ino had told her mother that she had some work. Sakura scoffed. She knew very well that what "work" Ino had up there.

"Why don't you give these to the Hokage if you're going there?" she asked kindly, handing her a bunch of periwinkles. Sakura excitedly took them, hurriedly making her way.

 _Kakashi-sensei, here are some flowers for you,_ she thought. _No, Hokage-sama, these are for you._

She shook her head. She couldn't think what she wanted to say, or how she should refer to him.

She reached the door, taking a deep breath, and prepared to rush in before she lost her nerve. But the door suddenly opened from inside, and Sakura suddenly went flying on top of... Kakashi.

Now, Sakura _knew_ that Kakashi had the reflexes of a... well... a _ninja_ , and he could have easily swerved, dodged, or keep them both from falling even. Maybe Kakashi had his nose buried in that book of his again, because it went flying, along with all the flowers she held.

"S-Sorry!" she squeaked as she tried to get up from on top of him. Kakashi's phrase, his cherry on top, had actually come _true_. That is, if he really considered her as his.

But just as she tried to get up, she slipped again, and this time, her breasts completely smothered his face.

She screamed as she got up, covering her mouth when she realized that if anyone discovered them, they would think differently.

"Relax Sakura-chan," Kakashi said lazily. "Or people will think you are attempting to kill the Hokage by smothering him. Times like these, I do wish I didn't wear a mask."

Sakura's eyes widened as she choked on her breath. Kakashi just as lazily got up in a sitting position, looking at the flowers spread all around them.

"For me?" he asked, causing her to blush.

"I... uhhh..." All that advice she had offered to Hinata about being more confident had seemingly went down the drain.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"I wish they had been... cherry blossoms," he winked. "But seems like I got a taste of them anyway. Thanks, Sakura-chan."

She wondered when had Kakashi started to call her as Sakura-chan. But it was quickly drowned by the fact that Kakashi was _obviously_ flirting with her. And not to mention how highly suggestive he was being.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" he asked. God, that lazy voice of his was _so_ sexy.

Arm shivering, she offered it to him and he latched on. But instead of letting Sakura pull him back up, he pulled on _Sakura_ instead.

* * *

Hinata could not stop thinking about what Sakura had said, long after she had left.

Kiss? Neji? Or any boy for that matter! But she had to admit, it sounded pretty... exciting. Not to mention intriguing.

Strange feelings had started to tingle Hinata's nerves, stirring up butterflies in her stomach. She actually _wanted_ to do it. She was very, _very_ curious what it would feel like. Surprised at her own nerve, she went to look for Neji. She had decided. Tonight was the night she would discover herself.

She went to the opposite side of the compound where the Branch Family Members lived and found him gazing at the stars.

As soon as he saw her, he nearly fell backwards.

"H-Hinata-sama... Did you... need something?"

He was extremely uncomfortable, more uncomfortable than Hinata was. That actually gave Hinata more confidence.

"I... I have a favor to ask of you," she mumbled.

Neji started to get up, but she hurriedly took a seat in front of him so he would keep sitting.

"What... favor?" Neji asked, hesitating.

She took a deep breath and met his intimidating eyes, even the one he kept hidden, and told him what she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, this lemony chapter got super long, but think of it as a treat for the weekend!**

 **I am open to suggestions so please feel free to let me know what you think.**

 **Note: KakaSaku and NejiHina lemon up ahead.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Sakura & Hinata

* * *

He saw as well as heard her lips moving, but couldn't understand the words which came tumbling out. Even though she had stuttered horribly and her words had sounded absolutely incoherent, he read her lips just fine, as he found it near enough impossible to focus anywhere else after her strange request.

"What?" he managed to choke out, giving her the benefit of the doubt, in the futile hope that his eyes had been fooled.

The rosy blush accentuating the beauty of her face hidden behind her hands confirmed it though.

"Can you... k-k-k..." Hinata stuttered.

Neji gulped. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Why did she want this? He waited for her to explain, giving her all the time she required.

Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes again.

"I want you to kiss me," she blurts. "I want to... I want to see how it feels like. T-think of it as training."

What she didn't say was how she was tired of being presumed innocent and unworthy of asking what she wants. She felt guilty that she was exploiting her power as a Main Family Member by asking a member of the Branch to do something like this for her, but she felt like it was necessary. Besides, the relationship between Neji and her had always been different and stretched beyond that. She had long since suspected that Neji liked her, and the incident of his recovered eyes had only served to connect them deeper than ever.

Neji visibly twitched, his arm flexing as his pupils dilated even further, the blue eye almost having disappeared.

"You can smoke in front of me," she told him with a weak smile.

Guiltily, he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He smoked only occasionally and had tried to hide this habit from Hinata but he should've known it was useless. His fingers shook as he took a long drag to steady his nerves.

"Why?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady and failing.

"I... I want to," she squeaked. "And you're the only one I can trust."

He tried to tear his eyes away from her body to observe her expressions.

"Do you... really want me to?" he asked, the slight hitch in his voice giving him away.

She looked up at him and surprising herself, she grabbed his hand and pulled her closer to him as she nodded. He obliged, and they now sat a breath away from each other.

He continued to look at her silently for a few moments as he crushed his cigarette on the ground. So intent he was that she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She hung her head in shame at her unusual request. What the hell had she been thinking?

Sighing, Neji spoke to her finally.

"Hinata-sama, look at me."

When she didn't, he tenderly touched her shoulders, alerting her of the contact. She gasped as she forced her eyes up.

"Hinata... sama..." he spoke again. He was close... So close...

She knew what he was doing and her heart was ringing in her ears as she looked at the man in front of her as he slowly pulled in even closer.

She had never been this close to a boy before, not even Kiba.

Their lips almost touching, he still gave her all the chance she required to pull back. She could feel his smokey breath on her lips, a hair's distance away they were, and it was strangely attractive. She couldn't look at him at all, her blush, if possible, getting deeper and deeper.

Was he waiting for her to give any sort of indication? She half-closed her eyes, getting herself ready for what was to come.

With the sharpest of gasps, Neji closed his eyes as he captured her lips in his, finally joining them together as he almost sucked her breath away.

But no, it was her. She had automatically drawn a deep breath as their lips crashed against each other as did their chests. Hinata's mind lit on fire, and so did her body. It was like Neji was breathing fire inside her and the fuel was sustaining her.

She had spent more time fantasizing her perfect first kiss with Naruto, how he would hold her tenderly and give whisper soft kisses on her lips. She had also imagined this moment with Neji lately if he were to be her fiance, as she sat absentmindedly in class looking at him teach, daydreaming at her desk.

When it finally did happen, she had trouble accepting it. It wasn't like her dreams where everything was magical but it was just as good, albeit a little awkward as Neji guided her as he probed her lips occasionally with his tongue. She grabbed his shirt with both hands and opened her mouth to give him the pleasure of every mouthful. She pulled a few of his buttons open as she smothered her face on his neck and collarbone, sniffing in his manly scent. It was like a drug, and it made her want to do strange things. She just hoped that he didn't think she was as desperate as she appeared.

Naruto probably thought she lacked in luster, that's why he had rejected her. Neji, on the other hand, seemingly couldn't get enough of her.

She'd prove to him that she was exactly the kind of girl he was looking for.

As Neji clenched her hair to pull her into an even deeper kiss, he realized that Hinata just might be too much than he bargained for as she kissed him back in earnest. The thought was enough to sent him on edge. With a sound like a plunger, they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily as they held each other. Their gazes were interlocked, He was looking at her with a mist coating his eyes as he almost swooned.

"I-It's not safe here. H-Hinata-sama," he managed to get out, stuttering just like her. She nodded as he got up, almost stumbling. He reached out a hand for her and trembling, she accepted. He steadied her as she got up, before pulling her up in his arms, bridal style. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He disappeared from the compound, carrying her in his arms to a place more secure from the prying eyes of the Hyuga.

* * *

Kakashi ran his hands down Sakura's arms before suddenly pushing her back on the floor once again so that she was on her back. He followed her, looming over her body as he slowly trickled his fingers up and and crept over her bra, massaging her breasts. She hissed in anticipation.

"Take my goddam bra off already," she said impatiently.

He obliged, but slowly, making her more impatient than ever. She knew his game by now but that it still took all she had in her to stop herself from forcing his hand to move faster. Kakashi deliberately took things slow, knowing her exact state of mind and what he had to do to drive her mad in desire. Sakura found it increasingly despairing to find it working so well than she could ever have imagined.

He pushed his hand up her bra, not yet taking it off. As he grabbed her breasts, his thumb twiddled with her nipples. She once more threw her head back in pleasure. He slipped her straps off but still did not reveal her chest, saving it, savoring the moment. He slowly slid his fingers around her and caressed her bare back, trailing her spine. She arched her back as he found her soft spot and seeing her reaction, went ahead to further trail his fingers up and down then back again before running them in circles. She arched her back further still till she literally made an upside down U.

When he was sure that she was breathless in pleasure, he unhooked her bra finally, sliding it off her chest and not tearing his eyes away for an instant as the cloth slowly came off to unveil her luscious breasts. He pulled his mask down and his hands slowly reached forward again till he held them in his arms before he pulled his face closer to capture a gleaming, hardened nipple in his mouth.

Sakura cushioned the burning desire between her legs to control the fire as it began to burn again. She found herself molesting her other breast with her own hand.

He repeated the same movement with her other breast, not making it feel left out as he provided her pleasure. He took almost half of it in his mouth before releasing it slowly. He ran his tongue around the skin wrapping her mounds while his thumb continued to twiddle her nipple. He then finally suckled her nipple like a newborn while his arm fondled her other breast, eliciting another deep moan from her.

He began his ascent upwards as he finally captured her lips in a searing kiss, gently pushing her further.

He pulled back, and Sakura gasped in objection.

"It's not safe here, Sakura-chan," he says slowly.

Her loins were overheating and if she didn't have him soon, she thought her mind would explode. But she probably didn't have to wait long. Kakashi got up, reaching a hand out to her as he pulled her up. He playfully pushed her inside his office as he kicked shut the door behind him, placing a chair underneath the doorknob so no one would interrupt.

* * *

As Neji positioned himself on top of her, Hinata was hit with a sudden complex. She was _naked,_ and she was alone in the separate apartment Neji slept in, behind the vast Hyuga estate and closer to the edge of Konoha. He was still clad in his boxers. Yes, she had not even realized it up until the point where he was looking at her directly, eyes slowly sifting down her body as he drunk in the sight of her. He grabbed her breasts as he rubbed them, and she moaned in pleasure.

Seemingly calm, she perched her fingers on the waistline of his boxers, feeling the elastic, trying to appear bold in her demands. As she tried to pull them down, she was surprised to find them rather resisting as they reached his crotch. Putting a little more force, she yanked them down till his knees. His manhood sprung itself out, almost bouncing as it did. He slowly took them off his boxers one leg after the other, all the while continuing to observe her flabbergasted expression.

Hinata gulped in complete astonishment. He was big, bigger than anyone she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh, kami-sama," she whispered in awe, sounding scared. He was simply enormous.

He was well aware, by her strange request as well as her reaction, that it was her first time, so he slowly stooped down to prepare her for what was to come next, by getting her body ready to receive him.

As he brought his face between her legs, Hinata burnt in embarrassment to be observed at such a private place. Even when they took their medical checkups, she hated to open her legs just so a strange woman could peek in and make notes, running various tests as she inserted alien objects as well. But she was not prepared as Neji began to lick the liquids which were coming out of her and Hinata could not help let out a loud gasp as his tongue gracefully found its way around her modesty. His long tongue ran around her clitoris, making her dizzy in her pleasure as it lapped up the liquid pooling around down there. His hands grabbed her waist as he supported her with her legs around his shoulders. His tongue gently probed inside her, feeling her flowery lips open wider in anticipation as they appeared to flex. His tongue fluttered in and out, flapping like a butterfly's wings. His mouth grabbed her lips of below and sucked her, holding one lip and then the other, repeating the motions with his tongue.

Hinata gritted her teeth in pleasurable longing as her fists clenched the sheets below. He inserted a finger inside her, making sure she was ready for him, and to confirm the point of encounter as he slowly, ever so slowly, he held his penis as he touched her flower, moving it around in circles. She squeezed her eyes shut as her fear mounted, but soon wish she hadn't for she did not want to miss a single second of his pleasure administration.

"This... this will hurt, Hinata-sama," Neji choked out. "I... I will do my best to-to make sure that it... doesn't."

Eyes still shut, she nodded, indicating that he could continue.

Her eyes snapped open wide as he suddenly invaded her and she was unable to hold back a scream. He was big, bigger than her entrance could allow and as he slowly pulled out, she felt every inch of his huge rod as he made a mess of her down below. She could literally feel her lips tear apart as they opened wide to accept him and she was gasping loudly.

He looked at her in concern as a tear drop slid down from one eye. She wanted to curse him, to scream at him to stop, but instead, she nodded, indicating for him to continue.

This time, his descent was slower as he closely watched her face for any change in expression. She was self-conscious so she tried biting her lip but was unable to hold back as she once more found herself throwing her head back as she let out another loud groan, clenching his hair with both hands and pulling his head back.

He was still for awhile as he let her catch her breath, and once again, she was ashamed of being assumed so vulnerable when in fact, she was the one who wanted it and to prove contrary.

"Perhaps we should... stop," he said, his voice full of concern. He was sweating heavily, droplets of his sweat falling over her body.

"N-no... Please don't," she insisted.

His hands crept up to slowly cup her breasts once more as he resumed his movement. Slowly, the numbness she felt below started to dissipate as she found herself enjoying through the initial pain she had felt. When he saw her getting used to it, he made his movements faster and she struggled to keep up with him. As he landed over her, she responded by trying to move her hips with him. He slowed down his movements, again watching her face for any change in expression to find any indication that he was still hurting her.

"I... Please don't stop," Hinata gasped. She didn't know what she wanted, and how as he had stopped, a most pleasurable feeling started to dissipate as it was coming to the surface.

He continued, moving faster, and she gasped as the feeling started to return. This time, she had another request, one which she felt would capture that feeling finally.

"Harder," she groaned, looking at him with her face scrunched up. They were both drenched in sweat, and a pool of it formed below them.

He pulled back and thrust himself deeply to the hilt and she felt him deep inside of her as he did. She groaned loudly once more.

"Harder!" she said, louder, and once more he obliged as he pumped into her with a force which sent her to the stars. All went black as pleasure enveloped her from all around as she saw constellations around her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that his hair lay limp over his forehead and she pushed it back with her fingers, feeling his forehead on her way. She combed back his hair with her fingers as he steadied his breathing. His eyes were almost closed and he was panting. He was completely exhausted as he looked at her below him with a haze coating his eyes again. He was done as well and Hinata suddenly remembered that they had forgotten to use protection. She would have to remember to steal one of those pills from the hospital kuniochis were always taking with them as they went for missions, or ask Sakura to get it for her.

"H-Hinata-sama," Neji gasped as he held her in his arms, holding her close to him. "You... You're _amazing_ ," he complimented her.

She smiled bashfully. Getting recognized by someone like him was like being told that she had escalated Mt. Fuji all on her own.

* * *

Kakashi thought that this girl was absolutely incredible, and wild, exactly how he preferred them. As he continued his movements, he pinched her clit and he was satisfied when it elicited another groan from her. As he carefully treated her body, methodically treating her breasts and stooping down to capture her lips in his, she found herself scratching his back, nails digging into his skin as she left her marks on him. She grabbed his butt and pushed him into her deeper still as their contact made smacking noises echo across the room.

Soon, she rolled him over so that she was on top of him. Their contact still maintained as she steadied herself by putting her hands on his chest as she got up in a sitting position. He may be the Hokage but as she sat up, finally holding the reins in her hand, she was going to teach him who was boss when it came to taming the wild beast who had pretty much devoured her whole the whole evening.

She was the one who always liked to be on top, and she was never one to be left behind. Kakashi tried to hold back a smile as he found her so active. How she was struggling to act like a big girl, all grown up!

Sakura smiled evilly as she got up slowly, almost detaching herself from him. He wondered what she was doing. His cock still formed a tangent against his body as it seemingly could not get enough of her.

As soon as she reached the tip, she hurled herself down with all her might and he literally jerked up, groaning as her butt made contact with his balls. The wave of pleasure which coursed through his veins was unlike anything he had felt all evening and he struggled to find the right words to describe that feeling to himself later on. As he fell back down, he saw that Sakura was looking at him with a devilish expression on her lips. He found it hard to believe that she still held back such reserves, catching him completely off guard. This girl was simply unbelievable.

She got up again slowly, again reaching his tip, and looked back down at him, giving him a moment to brace himself. It was a taunt unlike any other and he literally found himself bracing for impact as he spread both of his hands out and clutched the sheets on both ends. As she came tumbling down once more, he again found his breath struggling to escape him as it stuck on his throat. He coughed, looking at her in a new light. He knew _he_ was amazing in bed and with his vast knowledge from reading erotica, but all his fantasies of finding an equal were steadily coming true now that he knew that this girl was absolutely full of surprises. It made his earlier fantasies of spreading her on his desk seem futile as he was sure the desk would not survive their intense lovemaking, as this one was proving out to be.

She increased her pace dramatically, hopping up and down as she rode him into oblivion. She reached down and grasped his balls, fondling them in between her fingers. Her breasts struggled to keep up with her pace as they went flying and she pulled both of her arms up and held them to keep them at bay.

As she detached her arms from her chest to resume stroking his balls, she put another one around his neck, resting her elbow on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him fiercely.

"Come with me," she demanded against his lips, ordering the wild beast she had finally tamed to follow her and he found himself to be surprisingly willful as he finally obeyed her command.

With an animal-like groan, he threw his head deeper his head back as he spilled his seed inside her. She sat still, letting him complete. As she pulled herself out, some of it leaked back out over his cock and she licked it clean, kissing the tip.

She went to snuggle on his chest once more, trailing her fingers down his hard, chiseled body. He enveloped her in a hug, her thin frame widely contrasting his own. He truly was an animal in bed - or rather his desk - and she was already thinking about the next time she would feel him inside of her.

"You're stunning," he complimented her.

She smiled wide. Getting recognized by someone like him was like being told that she had swam across the English Channel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

"Sirens lure you into their trap by showing you what your heart desires most," Neji spoke to an attentive class. They were particularly interested in today's lesson topic, and they were _especially_ interested in the reaction it was getting out of their sensei, who blushed a bright red for some reason when they asked any "intimate" question. "That's where the idea of reconnaissance missions birthed."

A student raised his hand. Neji closed his eyes then reopened them, as if bracing himself. "Yes?"

"Sensei, so does that mean kunoichis show _us_ what our heart desires the most?" a student asks snidely.

The class laughed as Neji colored once more. Their sensei was unusually flustered today and they were having fun pulling his leg.

"That's not the point. The p-point of reconnaissance missions is also to gather data about your enemy's weakness and form it into a strategy and to use it against them. With me so far?"

The class nodded, and Sakura once more looked at the clock.

"Spying missions are particularly trying," Neji went on. "Sometimes, to extract information, kunoichis have to act as... _escorts_ to the enemy so that they can get a good look at the surrounding area and the routine of the enemy."

A hand shot up. Neji nodded, again flinching as he held in a breath.

"What about shinobis? Don't _they_ get to act as "escorts"?" a boy said, anguish noticeable in his tone. The class snickered once more and Neji struggled to keep an impassive expression on his face.

"Of course they do," Neji said matter-of-factly as he exhaled slowly. "But if the mission requires you to hide your identity, both shinobis and kunoichis have to act very convincing that they are just average civilians."

The class buzzed as everyone turned to talk to each other, all except a dark-haired, bored individual who was looking out the window. No one gave him any heed, but he was particularly interested in the conversation of the two kunoichis a couple of seats ahead of him and the way they were reacting to their chat.

"That's what I told Hinata," Sakura was telling Ino, their voices almost lost in the buzz if not for the fact that his ears perked up with the mention of the Hyuga princess. Sasuke remembered how those two used to bend over backwards trying to impress him, much like the sirens the jerk upfront was talking about. _This_ Hyuga he had a problem with. His sensei, he shuddered.

Right now, they were were pretending not to notice him, though he could tell that they were trying hard not to let their eyes flicker over to his direction.

"I told her to _go for it_ you know. To get what she wants and explore. To gain confidence."

"She does seem to be _glowing_ today," Ino admitted.

Sakura clapped her hands in glee. "You know, I am so sure she did it!"

Ino gasped. "You mean..."

Sakura stopped, perhaps realizing who she was talking to, aka Konoha's gossip magazine.

"Yeah," she said, and left it at that. She did not elaborate or take a name.

Unwillingly, Sasuke's curiosity flickered. Was Sakura talking about Hinata's failed confession to Naruto, the one he had - ah - _unintentionally_ borne witness to? His eye rolled down to where she was sitting. The topic of the class seemingly embarrassed her as well because she appeared flushed and flustered as she looked anywhere but at the front of the classroom. His thoughts swirled sluggishly. He had a vague remembrance of those two being related.

After the class ended, he slowly got up, wondering why he was going through this torture at all. On the bright side, he thought, as his eyes flicked over to Hinata's petite form as she dropped her books in anguish and Neji shuffled over to help her, maybe things won't be _too_ boring when he had something - or someone - to look at.

Sakura and Ino had left, but not before shooting nasty looks at his direction.

"So how's Shikamaru, Ino?" Sakura asked loudly. "Where did you guys go last night?"

"Oh, he's amazing, as usual. We went to this _lovely_ Chinese place last night. You should _definitely_ try that place with Kiba. It's everything you can ask for; intimate, sensual, and amazing food. Speaking of which, how is Kiba?"

"Oh, he's absolutely _wild,_ " she giggled. She shot another nasty look at Sasuke as he passed them. "He sure knows how to take care of a girl."

Now, Sasuke knew that they were just being loud to let him know how amazing their love lives were, but he had not missed the slightly forced laugh the girls had exchanged. Things just not might be so great there in paradise after all.

As Sasuke reached Hinata (and Neji he supposed), he couldn't help noticing her beautiful heart-shaped face and her hair, which cascaded down as she tried to protest her cousin's help, as any right-minded person would.

"N-n, it's-it's alright," she squeaked.

God, her stutter. It did something to him. He had half a mind to stoop down in an undignified position and help her up. Or rather, help her up literally and carry her away. He noticed that as they fumbled, their fingers touched, and they both leaped back as if the touch shocked them. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Strange...

Neji coughed as he got up, dusting himself.

"I'll... I'll see you later, Hinata... sama?" he said evenly.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She understood his meaning clearly, and the underlying question.

Sasuke realized he was holding up the line as students started muttering, and he moved out, taking one last look behind him. Hinata had completely ignored him as she left the classroom in a hurry.

"Sorry," she apologized without looking as she pushed past him, almost shoveling him away.

Sasuke looked at her disappearing, his mouth hanging in disbelief. He had never been ignored like that by a girl in his life.

No matter. He would _make_ her notice him.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

Sakura hated herself. She felt filthy, vile, and disgusting.

She had become a slave to her own hormones. Not only had she cheated on Kiba, but she also led Kakashi to believe that she was only interested in him for sex. The way she had acted, so unladylike and sex-crazed, made her want to shut herself in her room and never emerge. She had let Kakashi take advantage of her feelings, and she had enjoyed every second of it. But Kakashi was done with her now. He had no reason to look at her anymore.

Rough fingers covered her eyes from behind, accompanied by excited barking which very obviously gave the person away even if Sakura hadn't recognized who it was. Her heart ached and she feared that Kiba felt the water emerging from her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said excitedly like a child, his breath tickling her ear.

She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Kiba."

"Nope," Kiba said. "Guess again."

"Akamaru," she said.

Akamaru barked in protest as Kiba laughed.

"Nope, not this time," he said sweetly.

Sakura tore his fingers away and pushed him back.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" she cried. "Why won't you ever act mature?"

Kiba and Akamaru both flinched at her reaction. Kiba slumped as he hid his hands in his pocket.

"I... I only meant..."

"I _know_ what you meant. You wanted me to say _my dog._ For fuck's sake, grow up Kiba! You cannot always catch me off guard when I have so many other important things to think about!"

Kiba looked at her like a dog who had just been kicked, and it made her feel worse than ever, which only made her even angrier.

"I... I'm sorry," Kiba muttered as he began to scratch the back of his head, then suddenly stopped and put his hand back down again. Sakura had once called this habit of his immature as well. "I just... I love you, and..."

Sakura growled in frustration as Akamaru hid behind his owner, who was so hurt that he couldn't change his flabbergasted expression nor move. He rubbed the red mark on his cheek, the mark she had scaled her thumbs over countless times.

"I'm sorry," he weakly apologized again. "It's just... I thought I smelled Kakashi and Hana-niichan had asked me to drop a message for him."

"Hana-niichan... Your sister?" Sakura asked, shocked.

He nodded. "Yes. And... And I thought I smelt him but I turned the corner and it was just you. So I... I just thought I could surprise you again."

Sakura's face colored up so quickly that she was only glad that Kiba thought she was just angry as he sauntered away, his wounded dog expression still in its place. Kiba _smelt_ Kakashi on her. He could always smell him on her. How could she? And what was the deal about his sister? What did Hana Inuzuka want with Kakashi? She forgot to feel bad about it as jealousy overcame her. Were they... dating?

* * *

Neji

* * *

His feelings he couldn't hide as his body shook. He splashed water on his face to steady his nerves. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful cousin and her lovely face as it looked up at him with that innocent expression on her face, the lust burning in her eyes as he gave her pleasure and listened to her commands.

He pulled his hair. He was going mad, and he found it harder and harder to control. With an enormous amount of effort, he willed the thoughts of the previous night away.

He cautiously stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to the staff-room. He rounded a corner and saw Sakura standing there, stock-still. He reached her and she still hadn't noticed his presence, so he tapped her on the shoulder. He was surprised when she jumped up a mile.

"Oh, oh it's only you," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Neji scoffed, happy at his manner returning. "Yes, just me, pity," he teased. "Wrong teacher."

He was amused at the blush which matched her hair. It was payback time for the time she had teased him and confronted him about Hinata.

"Quiet," she hissed as she covered his mouth. She pulled it back down as she whispered, "I am in some _deep_ shit."

"I can imagine," he replied as he surveyed her. "You know, you have to come out with your feelings eventually."

Sakura sighed. "You don't know the half of it," she mumbled. She shook her head as a smirk slowly formed on her lips. "Anyway, did you have a fine night?"

He flinched, but he tried to regain his composure. "Oh no, you're not getting me with that again," he said, pointing at her with his finger. Sakura eyed it with the same smirk.

"I suggest you do not flash me the same finger you have just been naughty with last night," she said evilly. He gasped as he pulled his hand away, and Sakura laughed genuinely.

"Oh my god," she said, wiping a tear. "You are just _too_ easy."

His frown deepened. Hyuga Neji did _not_ like to be called easy.

"Anyway," she giggled. "Give this to Hinata. She'll be needing it."

She handed him a small pouch covered with a drawstring. He looked at her questioningly.

She laughed again at his clueless expression. "Well, being a good friend that I am, I know you both, and you obviously must have forgotten _all_ about precautions."

Neji's mouth fell. They had, after all, forgotten all about protection, as Sakura wisely just mentioned. He looked at her in terror, his eye flashing.

"Oh _shit_ ," he whispered. "If Hiashi-sama..."

But Sakura smiled as she patted his hand to calm him.

"No one would find out, and nothing will happen. You worry too much. Just tell Hinata to take this pill every time and you'll be fine."

His breathing eased as he looked at her thankfully.

"Thank you," he said. "But... how did you know that we... I mean that I..."

Sakura laughed. "You just gave yourself away yourself, exactly like the last time. Besides, have you looked at you both? You both are _glowing._ "

Neji flushed as he looked away, but he couldn't help a slight smile as it tugged his lips.

"Hinata-sama is... Happy?" he asked, his voice barely a sound.

"Happy? You mean _ecstatic,_ right?" she said.

He looked at her, worried. "Is she... Satisfied?"

The question had been plaguing his mind the whole day, and night if you counted the previous one.

"Satisfied is an understatement Neji. She really and truly looks like Naruto after his fifth bowl of miso-ramen."

And Hyuga Neji's troubles and doubts melted away.

* * *

Hinata

* * *

He held her closer to him against his sweaty body. She inhaled, loving the scent of pine and sunflowers emanating from his skin. Her arms wrapped around his as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You-you..." he trailed off, as if mere words could not describe his whirling emotions. The tightening of his grip did, however, and the feel of his burning lips on hers as he captured them and sucked her breath away, devouring her as she clutched him desperately.

She smiled, but at the bottom of her heart, she felt fear. She loved the way he made her feel, she truly did. But she was unsure if she really loved him, and that unnerved her, because the way Neji looked at her, his eyes filled with a warmth she had never seen him wear, _ever_. Not since his father died. Even at the academy, she had caught him looking at her, making her feel like she was a gem carved from one of the most precious stone on earth.

She loved how he sent her heart racing and her body aching for more of his touch. She loved how she had suddenly found him so attractive and so hard to resist that she couldn't wait for nightfall, when she could sneak out to be in his arms. Most of all, she loved the he looked at her, and she realized that he had always looked at her like that. She just hadn't noticed. No wonder his brief relationship with Tenten had never worked out.

"I can never date a man who is so obviously in love with someone else," Tenten had once hiccuped when she was drunk, when they were spending a ladies night out. The girls had sympathized and Hinata had nodded, like she understood. They had all thought he was in love with Rock Lee, as he was the only one he spent his time with.

It was at that moment that Neji had started smoking. Hinata had supposed it was the pain of breakup and the anguish of coming out, but it was actually the pain of seeing someone you love, love someone else. She had seen it in Tenten and she saw it in Neji as clear as day. She had just been blindly racing after Naruto.

She understood his expressions now as well. When they trained, he had fixed them in a mask, and he continued to do so. Someone who wasn't looking won't see them as well. But a slight twitch of his cheek and his eye which she had learnt to read gave him away.

He had truly loved her when he had decided to sacrifice his life for her without a thought. He had cried when she visited him at the hospital when he feared he might never see her again, but he had insisted that it was alright. He had also insisted to train her after, never missing a chance to be with her. And, she supposed, that was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm aware that it's a slow progress, but things are going to rush up soon. I just needed to make the setting so that things can manifest without feeling forced. It might take another chapter. This chapter also got super long - a whooping 8-9 pages - so I stopped myself here. It's the longest one yet! I just love writing the NejiHina, so I can get quite a bit carried away there.**

 **I hope you all take the time to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Sasuke

* * *

As he exited the corridor, he saw the Hyuga Princess and his heart leapt. He had heard the rumours (okay, he heard it from Naruto) how she had adventured to the moon and had been blessed with Hamura Otsutski's chakra. He had heard about how completely badass she had been as she had retrieved her sister's eyes, only to then donate one of her own to her stupid cousin.

He had also heard how due to the fusion, her cousin had managed to awaken a power similar to his own. Sasuke snorted. Naruto had glorified it too much probably, he was sure. There was no way anyone could even hope to come up to his level, except perhaps Naruto, who had just been lucky.

It was sad that the only one who even dared speak to him was just Naruto.

He had decided to come up to her and speak. He didn't know what he would speak about (definitely not her failed confession) but he'd improvise. He had never been one to make conversation and was very much used to the girls speaking while he listened, bored. Karin certainly made that easier for him. He could tune her out as she began her chatter easily and focus on his food, nodding occasionally.

But if he would not talk about what he had witnessed, then what? He realized that he had never given her attention when they were kids, never even noticed the weird girl exhibiting stalker-like behaviour and darting from corner to corner. She had been trashed in the chunin exams by her very cousin, that much he remembered.

As he made his way, said stupid cousin appeared out of nowhere. He noticed how he stood next to her, a little _too_ close for comfort. His princess, instead of shoving him away like she had shoved _him_ , smiled up at him, her pretty blush accentuating her features. Sasuke stopped, observing them closely as his stupid _teacher_ brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her so tenderly that only a fool such as Naruto would miss the obviousness of the spectacle right under his nose.

There was something _definitely_ going on between those two. He had thought that the classroom awkwardness had been a bit suspicious, but now his suspicions transformed into confirmations, and he _hated_ it.

"Student-teacher romance?" Sasuke drawled as he leaned casually against the wall by his elbow.

Sasuke watched in amusement as the pair split apart and looked over at him. Naruto had told him that the petite Hinata was all shyness and weird, but the cold gaze she threw him actually made him shiver. How could she have changed so soon? He supposed Naruto's rejection might have played a part, but judging by the quickness she had latched on to her cousin's arm, he supposed stealing her away from him might be tougher than he had initially thought. He wondered if she had really loved Naruto, or was just using Neji to make him jealous.

"Behave yourself, Uchiha," Hinata's cousin dared to say, a frown etching on his face. Sasuke noticed how his hand had actually twitched, and he guessed that Neji had stopped himself from throwing an arm around the cute little muffin, like that would protect her or in any way mark her as his.

"Well, I guess it's _you_ who should be behaving yourself, _Hyuga_ ," Sasuke said as he boldly walked closer toward them. "I doubt the Hokage would appreciate a teacher and a student getting romantically involved, especially in his school corridors."

He liked how Hinata blushed as she got angry and flustered at the same time. As her cousin snarled and opened his mouth to retort, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Neji-kun, save your breath," she said, actually turning away from him and facing her idiot cousin. "Don't waste your energy on riff-raffs."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. While Neji's words had not bothered him the least, the other Hyuga's words actually stung. He supposed he had done it on purpose, to draw a reaction out of her. Anything to make her notice him. He wondered, once more, why he even cared.

He smiled devilishly. "That's right. I'd rather talk to you, Hyuga-chan," he said, bowing slightly, and immediately chided himself at his lame comeback. "Or should I call you Hinata?" he continued.

"You can call me _goodbye_ ," Hinata snapped as she turned around completely, hair slapping the other side of her face.

Sasuke smiled, knowing she could see him still with her 360-degree vision. Even angry, she was extremely cute. It did not suit her at all, and that's what amused him even more. She made him want to hold and protect her. When Karin was angry – which he apparently got her all the time on purpose or not – it was an epitome of a wild night ahead.

He wondered if it was the same with Hinata. He also wondered if she had slept with her cousin, and decided she must have, by the signs she was exhibiting - and the love mark on her neck which had come unveiled when she had swished her hair. His eyes had not missed that. He could only imagine what she was hiding underneath her clothes.

As if guessing the perversion of his thoughts, her face donned a disgusted look. She took Neji's hand and pulled him slightly, an indication that she did not want to stay in his presence for another second longer. Neji threw a final, nasty look at him before following suit, turning around and allowing her to lead him away.

Sasuke's smile slowly dropped from his face as he looked at the retreating pair and he clenched his fists. He would never have guessed that Neji was capable of landing such a hot chick, even if he had the hometown advantage. He had actually always thought that Neji Hyuga's dick was as frozen as a Popsicle and he was incapable of loving anyone.

Well, Sasuke had to give him that. _He_ had not thought himself capable of love as well. He harbored deep affection for Karin, but what he felt for Hinata Hyuga was way different.

He would show that uptight Hyuga ass exactly why he should be taken seriously. It would be a pleasure to snatch her away from him, and he would show everyone he was capable of doing just that. He gladly accepted the challenge. He would show Hyuga Hinata that he was not someone who could be so easily ignored.

He wondered how she would feel wrapped around him, imagining her blushing, her sweaty body encased in his and her moaning in pleasure as she looked up at him like a god and he smiled again as he felt his arousal. He decided that she needed him to show her a good time. He would also show her how passionate a lover he could be, so much better than that stoic bastard she was with.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

Kiba floated around happily, getting her a drink as Sakura sat at the table, nervous. No, she wasn't nervous about being at the Inuzuka compound. She had arrived with the excuse to apologize to Kiba for the way she had snapped at him earlier. In truth, she hadn't seen Inuzuka Hana at the hospital where she went after school, so she had decided to drop by their residence.

The emotions she was wrestling with threatened to eat her whole, and she feared it would not be long before she burst. She needed to get it out before she did. So the next best thing to do was to keep herself distracted. She poured herself into her work and duties, but this was the time she was usually free if Ino had a date. And apparently, nowadays, she seemed to have one every day, which made Sakura wonder what excuse she'll need to drop by the Hokage's office later. She hoped it'd be something to look forward to instead of dreading.

Ino had been unsurprised when Sakura had mentioned that Hana Inuzuka, of all people, sent a message for Kakashi.

"Hana-chan? She comes over occasionally. She does routine checkups of the Hokage's dogs. It's a relief she does not bring her own all the time. In fact, just the other day he was telling Shika-kun how much he loves her _puppies_."

Kiba sat down beside her, placing a glass with two straws in front of her. Contrary to popular belief, the Inuzukas didn't lick everything off of their plates. In fact, Sakura actually smiled at the irony; not many people even kept straws at their homes. Sakura supposed that being brought up by women had taught Kiba the art of domestic integrity perfectly, even though as Alpha, his mother was always busy in clan duties and Hana's cooking tasted like dog food. Sadly, Sakura knew how that tasted like having accidentally mistaken Akamaru's snack in the refrigerator once when she had gotten up hungry in the middle of the night. It was such a huge relief for Sakura when Kiba turned out to be a lot better cook than his sister because Kiba occasionally brought her lunch and insisted on eating it together.

She drummed her fingers on the table, getting caught off guard as Kiba grabbed them. She looked up to see him looking at her very tenderly and she knew what was coming. Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't bring herself to turn her face away at the end moment like she had the last time.

Kiba surprised her by being unusually soft, lingering on her bottom lip as he gently nipped it. Sakura sighed, cursing herself for comparing it to a different kiss she had had just the previous day, with a different man.

He brought up a hand to cup her face, deepening the kiss. She sighed again, closing her eyes and returning it without much action on her part. She hated herself for not feeling the same way for him. Moreover, she no longer felt like the time they had begun dating as well. At that time, she had been so happy, so excited, that she looked forward to each time Kiba would sneak in through her window. She would wait for him anxiously, occasionally peeking out and wishing she had Kiba's sensory abilities so she'd at least know he was near. But she didn't need to, she soon found out. The butterflies which started floating in her stomach would alert her to his nearness right away. Kiba had been nothing but nice to her, and she'd eventually have to break his heart.

Not to mention, possibly his sister's as well. How could she ever forgive herself? She doubted if the guilt she was already feeling would ever allow her to stay happy, or even satisfied.

The tears she had been struggling to hold back fell, but Kiba obviously mistook them completely for something else. He pulled back as he held her face with both of his hands now, looking at her with warmth in his eyes, so tenderly that she had to bite her lip again. His emotions, as always, were written on his face as clear as day.

They heard the sound of a door opening and then closing again. Sakura's relief was so immense that she had to momentarily close her eyes in thankfulness, before remembering that the person who had arrived was someone she was actually dreading; the one who would either confirm or deny her suspicions.

Hana Inuzuka had arrived, both of her hands holding up brown paper bags. Kiba finally lets go of her to help her out. He took the bags from her to put them away, and Sakura was left with her alone at the table as Kiba busied himself in the background, putting the groceries away.

Hana smiled at Sakura. "Hello there sweety. It's been awhile since I've seen you here."

Sakura's smile was forced. "Y-yes, Kiba-kun has been coming over instead. You know how it is with parents and curfews. Like we don't go on late missions all the time. _Used_ to anyway. But the parents, not being shinobi, won't understand that the threat has passed."

Hana nodded in sympathy, the same smile on her lips warming up her face. She did not look as wild as her mother or brother, though she had the same markings on her cheeks as well as the pointed canines which only revealed as she smiled just now.

"Well, once you're a parent yourself, you'll understand." Her eyes wavered from her to Kiba then back to her again. She had tried to be inconspicuous but Sakura has noticed the gesture and understood very well. The lump in her throat hardened.

"Kiba just won't stop talking about you," Hana told her, her voice dropping. Sakura had to lean in to hear. "It's always Sakura this and Sakura-chan that. It's like his whole world revolves around you."

Her guilt punched her in the stomach, so hard she choked. Hana looked at her in concern before Sakura waved it away.

"Enough about me Hana nii-chan. What about _you_?" She says, finally coming to the topic. "I've heard your love life's been _very_ interesting lately."

It was a bluff, the kind she normally pulled on Neji. They always worked on him, making him reveal things he would never have. She almost wished it wouldn't work on Hana, but the colour rising on her face suggested otherwise.

"How-how did you find out about _that_?" She squeaked.

Sakura's smile was so reluctant she feared Hana would see right through it. Her heart, once more, was breaking.

"I have my ways," she told her instead.

"Of course, you're friends with Yamanaka Ino," Hana groaned, like that made sense. Which, Sakura supposed, in a way it did. Ino somehow always managed to be around the juiciest gossips. Especially now since she had started spending almost all her free time with the Hokage's assistant in his office, hearing all kinds of stories, watching all his visitors and noticing the increased visits of Inuzuka Hana.

"If it's possible to put a leash on that bitch, can you hold her back and make sure that it doesn't get around?" Hana told her worriedly. Sakura knew that Hana-chan was not abusing Ino; the Inuzukas just always gave examples of dogs or referred and compared everything to them to explain themselves better. Or so they thought anyway.

"Depends on what you want me to stop from getting around," Sakura said, almost bitterly. Sakura knew it was almost too much to hope since she had yet to officially admit by taking his name too.

Hana absently played with the end of her ponytail, twirling it around her finger, a faraway look on her face. The split ends were even worse than her own and she cringed, instantly deciding to get a haircut soon like Ino had been begging her to do so.

"Kakashi-kun and I… Well…" Hana blushed. Sakura cringed at the _kun._ Hana's blush had almost matched the markings on her cheeks. "Kakashi-kun and I have it made… You know, I think he just might be the mate I'm looking for. After all, he had an Inuzuka like me swooning and falling for him since the beginning when he mentioned that his ideal girl must love dogs."

Kiba came back to the table, having made a drink for his sister as well. She took it thankfully as he took his seat, putting an arm around Sakura and pulling her closer to him.

"It all started when he wanted me to take a look at Pakkun," Hana continued, taking a sip of the drink. "Pakkun was very satisfied with me and according to Kakashi-kun, really liked me, so I started routinely checking up on his other ninken as well. One thing led to another and well… It just happened. We haven't made it official yet. We _have_ been going out though, and well… Kiba here has been fetching our messages like the good pup he is."

Sakura tried to stop the tears from erupting by widening her eyes as she tried not to clench Kiba's hand which lay on his lap too tightly.

"Let me just say Kakashi-kun is a _very_ passionate lover."

 _And a backstabber,_ Sakura thought, as the tears erupted. She hid them by nuzzling up against Kiba's chest, hiding her face as Kiba stroked her back. _And a cheater_.

* * *

Neji

* * *

The sun peeked in through the blinds and he kept his eyes shut tightly. He had the most wonderful dream and he did not want to wake up from it. When he felt the warmth he was covering, he stole a glance and his breath caught in his throat. There lay a beautiful apparition of otherworldly beauty, right there in his arms. He sniffed her hair deeply and pulled her in closer, burying his nose and resting his chin on top of her head and drifting off to sleep once more. He did not have to wake up early today.

She woke up with a start, wondering where she was. She felt extremely comfortable. When she tried to get up to check her surroundings, she felt a tug, restraining her from doing so. She turned around to face the heterochromatic eyes of the man who held her close to him.

"Stay," he murmured, his two-toned eyes half closing.

She felt much inclined to do so as she snuggled in even closer and put her arm around him, feeling his skin. He gave a slight groan as he hugged her tightly. She gasped in shocked delight and the suddenness of his movements.

She could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, however...

There was a knock at the door and she jumped back, pulling up the sheets to cover herself. Neji got up in a sitting position and his blue eye shone for less than a heartbeat. He put her hand over her mouth, the other holding a finger on his lips.

"Hiashi-sama," he mouthed.

The use of Byakugan was forbidden when visiting the lodgings of another Hyuga, as it was unethical and the Hyuga at the other end could always sense it. However, Neji had not needed to activate his Byakugan to see who was at his door, nor apparently had Hiashi.

Hinata's face turned as white as the sheet she was clutching. Neji shook his head and held her hands, nodding confidently, while feeling none of it himself. He gestured to the bathroom with his chin as he leapt out of bed, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on, getting stuck on one leg and falling on the floor with a loud thud. Hinata got up, quickly sweeping her clothes from the floor as Neji called, trying to keep his voice smooth and level.

"W-Who is it?' he called out weakly from the floor.

"It's me, Neji-kun," Hiashi's voice called out patiently. "Can I come in?"

"Just-just a minute," he said. He finger-combed his hair and dusted the kimono shirt he had thrown over himself, tying it loosely as he got up before going to open the door.

Hiashi stood, regal and poised as he bowed ever so slightly and walked in. Neji held his breath, his heart in his ears.

Hiashi looked around, surveying his surroundings. Neji had the odd sense that he was being judged, and he flushed at having been caught so off guard.

"You-you needed something, Hiashi-sama?" he asked him, praying that Hinata wouldn't make a sound and Hiashi won't activate his Byakugan. Any second now, he feared Hiashi would pull open the bathroom door and drag Hinata out.

"Yes," Hiashi said absently as he further inspected his room, running his hand on his bed before taking a seat. "I thought, as you are always up so early, that I'd pay you a visit. I wished to speak with you."

Neji swallowed, having a strange feeling that he had hoped to catch him off-guard deliberately.

"You-you need not have gone through the trouble, Hiashi-sama. You could have just sent a servant to fetch me, and I'd have been present at once."

As he moved to close the door, his kimono loosened, revealing his body like a curtain drawn apart and Hiashi looked him over and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your body?' he asked.

Neji slouched, perhaps hoping that the scratch marks Hinata had administered on him might disappear. They were down his arms, his neck, and his back. Ever so slightly, he shook his head so that his hair continued to hide the love bites all over his left collarbone as he hurriedly tied back the kimono again.

"I... my genin team was assigned on a mission to retrieve a runaway cat," he spoke hurriedly. "I-I had to step in."

Hiashi smiled. "Tora? That silly cat still hasn't managed to make an escape? I pity the poor soul."

Neji smiled hesitatingly, not sure he had exactly gotten away with it or not. "Maybe-maybe one of her descendants."

Hiashi wrinkled his nose at the scattered journals and the blank walls.

"This won't do," he told Neji, apparently distracted by the plainness and the lack of prosperity signifying the residence worthy of a Hyuga. "You need to liven this place up. I suspect a wife will do that for you perfectly."

And the strangest thing happened just then. Hiashi _winked._

Neji looked at him, absolutely bewildered. "Hiashi-sama... Is there something you wish to tell me?"

If Hiashi wished for him to marry someone so his line could continue, or so he could leave his lovely daughter alone, then he could forget it.

Hiashi smiled as if Neji had finally come to the point. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he said as he nodded. "I had hoped you might be freshened up by now and had time for a meeting." He looked around his surroundings and made a face. "But alas. Meet me at my office for tea later in the day. There are things we need to discuss."

Neji swallowed. He was sure Hiashi had found out. "Y-yes," he managed to get out. "I-I'll be there," he stuttered like Hinata.

Hiashi smiled and patted his shoulder, causing him to flinch, praying that Hiashi's all-seeing eyes would not spot the love marks on his skin.

"I'll see you later then," Hiashi said, nodding as he left, closing the door behind him.

He heard his footsteps receding as he fell back on the bed, breathing heavily as he put an arm over his forehead.

Hinata peeked out to make sure the coast was clear before slowly making her way over and joining him on the bed, coming to lie on top of him, resting her face on his chest with her arms around his neck. She had dressed already, and she was intrigued by the marks she had left on his bare skin.

"That was... _Too_ close," Hinata finally broke the silence. She was not as nervous by the conversation Hiashi had had with Neji as she suspected clearly what it was all about.

Neji was still badly shaken up and Hinata longed to make him relax. But she was too shy to let him know what Hiashi had meant. Her cheeks burnt at the very thought.

He caressed her back, holding her around her waist as she lay on top of him. He suddenly sat up, holding her steady as she was transferred to his lap.

"Hinata-sama," he began, taking a deep breath as he looked at her directly, causing her to blush deeper. "I vow to you, whatever happens, I will always remain by your side. The sun will rise from the west the day I stop loving you. So whatever Hiashi-sama decides or any judgement he passes, anything against us or in our favour, I will never abandon you. Is that clear, Hinata-sama?"

She gasped loudly, hiding her burning face on his chest as she held him close to her. Who would have thought Neji was such a passionate lover?

Hinata hid her tears by snuggling closer to him, hiding her face on his shoulder as he stroked the back of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sakura

* * *

Sakura kicked the door open. Her intention was not to break it, but it were only the lightning reflexes of the Hokage which spared him from getting knocked over as the door flew and crashed against his desk on the far side of the room. He looked up in surprise. His face exuded calm even on the face of attempted assault.

"Sakura-chan," he said cautiously.

Sakura's anger stemmed from her hurt. She had spent the night tossing and turning in another man's arms, unable to sleep even in his warm embrace.

"Sakura-chan," he had whispered in her ear, holding her even closer. "I'm here."

He thought she was just having a bad dream, and she almost cried at his ignorance and the unconditional love he showed her. She had spent the night at Kiba's home, and locked together in his bed, they had not made love tonight, as Kiba had somehow sensed she was not in the mood. But he held her close, showering her in kisses she did not deserve.

She knew she would have to let their love go. It made breaking up with him all the more harder, but she knew she would have to eventually, regardless of her feelings for Kakashi. Kiba's feelings for her only appeared to grow stronger day by day. She remembered feeling something akin to love for him, back when they had made promises to each other and the secrets they had shared, before realizing her affections lay for Kakashi. The man himself hadn't made her job easier. He had continued to lead her on. He was not entirely innocent.

And she had finally decided to go up to him and demand that he set things straight.

And that's what she demanded in the present.

She swayed slightly from the recoil of her explosive kick as she entered in.

"Tell me, tell me what the fuck was yesterday all about, if you are in a relationship with HANA INUZUKA?"

Kakashi didn't flinch, nor did he deny the accusation. Instead, he sighed as he let her approach him. Much like Tsunade-sama, it was best not to excite her too much when she was in her condition.

"A little early in the day to be drinking, neh, Sakura-chan?"

"Cut the crap," she yelled, not caring if the entire world was listening as Kakashi tried to get her to lower her voice.

"Sakura-"

"DON'T YOU SAKURA-CHAN ME," she yelled, wagging her finger at him. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, she lowered her volume. "Why did you fuck me when you're already fucking Inuzuka?"

"Didn't you do exactly the same?" Kakashi replied calmly.

She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it in mid-air.

"Sakura-chan, I only did what I did because your affections for me were starting to become apparent, not only to me but everyone around you. It's dangerous. After all, I am the Hokage, and you're my former student. I do not want false accusations to paint themselves when our past was clean, nor do I want any more nasty rumors to be floating around about either of us."

Tears stung her eyes. "Why did you sleep with me then?"

"Sakura," he says, lowering her hand, but still holding on to it. "I was sure that what you were feeling was what you kids nowadays call "horny". No one need ever know what happened between us. I thought that by giving you what you wanted, you'd go back to being your own rational self, and back into that Inuzuka boy's arms, who, as apparent to everyone in the village, loves you with every fibre of his being."

Her tears continued to fall, and she was beginning to feel ridiculous.

"Don't you?" she asked stupidly.

He looked at her with an almost pitying expression on his face.

"I think it's best that you sleep over it, Sakura," he said, dead serious. "Your feelings for me... They're not real. Every student at some point thinks that they are in love with their teacher, when they're actually not. It's just lust guiding you and you'll soon learn to know the difference. You belong with Kiba, a boy of your age, who will gladly give you everything I will never be able to."

"Didn't you-" she hiccupped. "Didn't you feel a little... Didn't you even... Was it all another lesson to me from you, as my teacher?"

He sighed deeply. "Sakura, it doesn't matter how I feel for you. The time I spent yesterday was certainly... Pleasurable... But between us, it will never work out. You... You'll always be my student, even if you've surpassed me in certain levels."

"But... I'm not your student any longer!"

"Yes, but I'm the Hokage as well as your teacher," he said patiently, like teaching a new student basic principles. "A teacher is supposed to be like a parent, guiding you, taking care of you, being a role model. And as a Hokage, my life will always be governed by the examples I set Sakura-chan, and so will my respect. And I do not want everyone thinking that their students are available to them in that nature. The purpose would simply be lost. I have a duty to my village."

"And what of your duty to your heart?" she demanded to know. "Kakashi, you're allowed to feel! Tell me, tell me how you really feel towards me Kakashi, as a man, and not as my teacher. Have you never thought of me as more than just your student?"

Kakashi sighed. "I already explained it to you Sakura-chan, my feelings in this don't matter."

He prayed she would not ask what he feared, but she did it anyway.

"And what are your feelings? Don't you... Don't you love me, Kakashi?" she asked, her voice a little more than a whimper.

He looked straight into her eyes, filled with tears and longing, and felt a stab of hurt at what he was about to do.

"No Sakura-chan, I do not love you. Not any more than a favourite student."

This time, he let her slap him. He deserved it, and he hoped his mask would conceal the bruise which would inevitably form beneath it. And the stinging pain would at least quell and mask his own bruised and hurting heart for how he had hurt her. But it was for the best. he had already made one mistake, allowing himself to be swayed by her vivacious nature when they ended up making love in this very office. Hopefully, the betrayal that she felt would be enough to make her hate him and nip it all in the bud, and never consider injuring their hearts again.

* * *

Neji

* * *

Neji had steeled himself and practiced his speech numerous times before approaching the Main Compound. He bowed on the tatami mat as he entered the work station of the Head of the Hyuga, one knee and hand touching the floor.

"You wished to speak to me, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi looked up from the newspaper he was reading, putting it away and taking off his glasses.

"Ah yes, please come in, and close the door behind you," he said.

Neji obediently slid the shoji shut as he trudged in, head bowed. His bangs fell over his face. He feared that Hiashi had found out what had happened between Hinata and was about to expel him. Did he find out that Hinata had spent the past two nights in his room? Hiashi was very resourceful, and his eyes and ears were all around Konoha, especially the Hyuga Compound.

"Hyuga Neji, I have a proposal to make of you," Hiashi said, his face rigid. "It is about my daughter. Besides the matter of familial and political duties which you have been bestowing, I along with everyone else have witnessed and seen with our own eyes the bond between the two of you and the care invested in it. We have also noticed how it has progressed, and it is with these things in my mind that I have decided to approach you."

Neji stayed silent, allowing him to continue.

"I wish to settle this matter once and for all," Hiashi said sternly. "It is my intention to..."

"Before you do, I need you to hear me out," Neji declared, looking up and facing him directly. Hiashi was shocked; Neji had never interrupted him before. He nodded, however, and allowed him to continue.

"Hiashi-sama, I swear to you... I have made mistakes. After all, I'm just a man, like you, and you have made mistakes just as well, like any human being. That is not to say that you have not done a splendid duty to try and have them excused and forgiven, making up for them all, but I, no, I do not apologize for the mistake I may have made in your eyes, because I do not consider it as such. It was not a mistake, I will never consider it as a mistake. It was all but a matter of the heart."

Hiashi raised his hand to silence him, but Neji barrelled on. He knew he'd lose his nerve otherwise.

"I say it with absolute conviction, sincerity, surety, and with all my heart that I..." He took a deep breath, getting up, eye twitching in nervousness at what might go wrong if his next words were not chosen carefully.

"I love Hinata-sama with every fibre of my being..." he declared fiercely, eyes flashing. "Hell might freeze over and the stars will stop shining before I ever stop loving her, and neither can you nor anyone attempt to stop me from doing so. You do not control my feelings, and neither do you control Hinata-sama's. I don't know what you may have heard about us, but I will definitely not confirm nor deny it. I hereby declare that I will never, ever abandon your daughter and nor will I ever leave her side. And neither can anyone make me!"

Hiashi gaped at him, his jaw having dropped slightly, face clearly revealing the shock he had received at this revelation. There was a scuffle and a yelp in the closet - which was to their side - and they both turned to look, only to find Hanabi tumbling out, with the same expression of shock on her face as her father's.

A familiar pressure made Neji reach up to the sides of his eyes and feel the stretched veins which had erupted when he was confessing without him even realizing. He tried to look at Hanabi apologetically, but his embarrassment and shock took the lead first.

There was another moment of shock when the three just stared at each other.

"It-it suddenly got very hot in there," Hanabi broke the silence sheepishly, looking accusingly at Neji. But he noticed, that apart from the accusation, he saw something else entirely, something he had never seen on his little cousin's face for him ever since he had hurt her sister in the chunin exams. Something she had still not bothered to give him after he had awakened the Tenseigan.

Admiration, and grudging respect.

It was again her who spoke first.

"Neji-niisan, did you think that Father had found out about..."

Neji's eye flashed in warning again as he realized his mistake. Apparently, so did Hanabi, as she backtracked at once.

"... About your love for my sister?" she said instead.

He did not know what Hanabi had meant previously, but judging by the naughty smile she was giving him, he did not put it past her to have a little idea at least. Why else might she be hiding in the closet, attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation? Speaking of which...

Neji looked at Hiashi as a burning flush took over his face and he fell down on his knee again, head bowed deeply.

"What-what was it you wished to speak to me about, Hiashi-sama?" he managed to choke out.

Hiashi's shut his fallen mouth and coughed, putting both hands on his desk and getting up, walking around it to stand in front of him. Neji kept his head bowed, expecting, that any second, Hiashi might lash out.

"It is my intention to repair the Hyuga and unite both the houses in our clan," Hiashi continued mechanically, like the interruption had not happened. "Not only that, I am also looking for a suitable match for my eldest, as she possesses our clan's revered kekke genkai and there are many who seek to possess it only for their own selfish needs, not because they wish to see my daughter happy. You, on the other hand, might know how. Other than that, I had also intended to honour my late brother's wish and to see you lead our clan in the future."

Neji looked up, wide-eyed. His blue eye glowed in response. Was Hiashi saying what he thought he was saying?

"W-what?" he asked stupidly.

"What he means to say, dummy, that he'd like to see you and my sister uniting our clan," Hanabi said, her voice dancing in mischievousness.

"Hyuga Neji," Hiashi's voice boomed with each word. "I would like to offer you my daughter's hand in marriage. I have already asked her and she has accepted you. Now, do you accept my daughter, Hyuga Hinata, as your lawfully wedded wife? Or... do you need time to think about it?" Hiashi said, controlling the tug of his lips.

Neji looked at Hiashi and for a full minute there was silence as both men looked at each other; Hiashi recomposing his face with a stern expression and Neji with a blank one, his flashing eye giving him away. He tried to comprehend what Hiashi was asking him, and he was pretty sure that he did not know what had happened the previous night.

The slight tug of his lips had also not escaped the Hyuga prodigee, and if he didn't know any better, Hiashi might have been making fun of him with that last sentence.

After what had happened, Neji did not have a single doubt who he wanted to marry and would have approached him for her hand himself. That much he knew.

Neji bowed once more.

"It would be my honor, Hiashi-sama," Neji said, choking up once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi you all! As you can see, I've finally updated despite my laziness, but the chapter is long ^_^ Good news is, things will finally be picking up from next chapter as now I have finished setting up the premise! As always, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
